Sun and dove
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Chelsea Lockhart (16 years old) and Blake Skye (16 years old) world turns upside down when, a Cyclops attack them. Lucky for them Percy Jackson the savior of Olmypus come to their rescue them, and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. And surprise to them, they are the child of next big prophecy. Can they save the world? OCXOC,and a little OCXNico,
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And sorry for the misspelling and bad grammar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1

The begining

I'm bored, like totally bored. Mr. Memphis keeps talking about history, about civil war, how it begins, till how it ends. I try to keep up, but my brains keep thinking about something else. I sighed, frustrated. I glanced at Blake my best friend; he pinched his nose bridge and frowned. Maybe his ADHD acting up again. Me? Nah, I just like him. I have ADHD and dyslexia, and that's make my live like a hell.

My grades never higher than C, and I can't stay still for too long. And I hate reading, a lot. I keep glanced at the clock, wanting all of this over.

"Chelsea Lockhart " Mr. Memphis called my name.

I flinched "Yes, Mr. Memphis?"

"Are you paying attention?" he asked.

I blushed, and all the class laughed at my reaction. I mumbled sorry, and hide my face with my long dark chocolate hair. Fortunately the bell rings, and all the class cheered. Quickly I stuffed my books into my bag and walked outside, with Blake. I glanced at him, his hair blonde almost like the sun, his blue sky eyes, sun kiss tanned, and a bit muscular.

"Something wrong with my face Chels?" he asked.

I blushed, and stared at floor "Nothing" I mumbled.

He chuckled, and my face getting redder.

"Hey, my mom just bought me a cool game. Want to play it tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know Blake" I sighed, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

When I want to answer, Ken Gayke, and his minion stand in front me.

"Asking her to date, eh Skye?" Ken sneered at Jake.

"None of your business Gayke" Jake growled at him.

"Chelsea, why you keep hanging out with this loser?" Ken asked me, totally ignored Blake.

"Well, that's better than hanging out with a **Gay **like you" I emphasized the word Gay.

Ken face turn bright red, and his fist clenched. "How dare you mocked my family name"

"Turn away" I order him.

His looks confuse, and he grinned at me "This isn't over Lockhart"

Jake stepped in front of me, trying to protect me from Ken.

"Touch her, and I'll make you regret that you ever born" Blake threatened him, and glare dagger at him.

Ken shudder, and walk away from Blake and sighed, and turns to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little worried.

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Let's change before Coach Kenton makes us running for 10 laps again" he grinned and run to the boys change room.

I just smiled, and walked to the girls change room. I took of my dark brown shirt, and change to the gym clothes. The girls stared at me, they are jealous of my pretty face, and my ever-changing eyes. I try to ignore them, but they jealous eye keep bugging me. I run to the indoor gym, and try to find Blake. Suddenly, a big hand caught my wrist and dragged me into outside. I yelped, and try to release my wrist. But this person grip like a stone. My eyes widened, when I notice that the one who dragged me is Ken.

"Ken. Let me go" I said.

Ken just smirked and, throws me at the ground. My face hit the ground first, it hurts like hell.

"Chelsea Rosemarie Lockhart" Ken looked at me, he eyeing me like I'm a delicious meal for him.

I froze, how did he knows my middle name. He laughs like a maniac when he sees my reaction.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembled.

Ken sent me a perfect evil smile, before he grow like 10 foot giant and his eye…its big, and just one eye in the middle.

"I'm a Cyclops. And my master would love to have you" he answered my question.

"Stay away from her you monster!" yelled Blake, and I saw him run towards me.

When he trying to approach me, Ken minions already there and turns into another Cyclops. Great, now there are 4 Cyclops surrounds us. Ken lunged into me, I froze in my place. Suddenly, Ken froze and a tip of sword appears in his chest. Ken yelled, and turn into golden dust. And I see a 18 years old boy and around 6 foot tall, tanned skin, his hair jet black, and his eyes beautiful sea green. He wears a blue-green T-shirt, blue jeans, and white converse

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I just gapped at him. He chuckled "Close your mouth before you catch a fly"

I blushed, and try to standing. My eyes widened when I remember 3 Cyclops still surround Jake.

"Blake" I said panic.

The boy understands what I'm saying, and he handed me a silver dagger. I raised my eyebrow, at the dagger.

"Celestial bronze. Effective against them" he said.

I take the dagger, and its feel weird at my hand. But it's better that nothing. The boy lunged at the Cyclops, and tries to slash at his stomach. The Cyclops dodges it, and tries to smash the boy. The boy, rolled to the left, and slashed at the Cyclops hands. The Cyclops roared in pain, and he uses that to stab the Cyclops in stomach, and the Cyclops turn into the golden dust. And I just stand, watch him in awe. Unaware a Cyclops lunged into me, the boy shouts and I dodge just in time before he grabbed my waist. I slashed at his feet, and the Cyclops roared in pain, I try to stab the Cyclops but he just swat at me. I fly 5 foot to the left, and before I hit the tree behind me ,Coach Kenton catches me. And to my surprise he bleated.

"Blea-ah-ah. Not so careful eh, Lockhart"

He put me down, and started to take off his pants. My eyes widened, when see what he's going to do.

"Coach it's not the time to…"

I gaped at Coach Kenton foot. From his waist to his foot, instead find pair of human feet, I found a pair of hoof. A goat legs, I screamed into my minds

"Nice legs coach." I said.

Coach Kenton stared at me like I just steal his lunch. Realize with what I just say I mentally kicked myself. Nice legs Chelsea, you are so silly.

"Are you going to stare at me or save your friends, Lockhart?" he asked.

I mentally slapped myself, how can I forget about Blake. I run towards the Cyclops that just swats me. I lock my eyes into his eye.

"Slapped yourself" I said with such determination.

Surprise to me he slapped himself, and looked confuse. Using that moment, I jump and using his chest as a spring board, stab his eye with a brute force. He roared, and tries to catch me. But I'm a lot faster; before he catches me I kick his face and landed behind him.

"Give my daggers back" I said, and he yanks the daggers and gives to me.

I smirked evilly, and said "Bow down"

When he bows down, I lunged at him and stab him at the chest. The Cyclops bellowed in pain, and turn into golden dust. I turn my head and see the green eye boy, and Coach Kenton try to kill the other Cyclops. Finally the green eyes boy cut the Cyclops throat and turns him into golden dust. I ran into them, when I see Blake unharmed, I tackle him into a bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you save" I said.

"Chels, you crushing me" he groaned.

I let him go, and smiled sheepishly. The green eyes boys looked at us; he uncapped his sword, and its turns into a cheap looking ballpoint. I gaped again, and he chuckled.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm a satyr Lockhart. And like it or not, I'm here to protect you, both of you" Coach Kenton answered, and pointed at me and still gaping Blake.

"Protect us from what?"

Coach Kenton sighed "From those things

"But, they are just myth" I argued.

Coach Kenton glared at me, annoyed at my stubbornness "Then explain to me Lockhart, are they look like a **myth** to you?"

The green eyes boy interrupted "They are real. And trust me, because my first reaction when see monster exactly like you"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This is crazy, just plain crazy.

"Who are you then?" asked Blake after he recovers from his shock due see Coach Kenton goat legs.

The boys grinned "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2-The Explanation

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And sorry for the misspelling and bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2-The Explanation

I grumbled, when Percy explains to me and Blake about everything he knows. Okay, what I get from this crazy conversation me and Blake are demigods, and our one of our parent are Gods of Olympians. And the Olympians stayed in America now, right in the 600th floor in Empire State buildings, New York. And the monsters are real too, like the Cyclops we just fought, and they not died they just disintegrated and will come back after sometime. About the mist that prevent the mortals see the monster, and he explains about Titan and then etc, keep talking, making my head hurts, from all of that information. I glanced at Blake; he looked excited and nervous too.

"Okay, let's go before another monster come" Percy said.

"Where?" Blake asked.

"Camp Half-Bloods, Long Island" he answered.

"Are you nuts?!" I scream "We like in the other side of country."

He just smiled "Just wait here"

Suddenly a black dog that sized like a truck comes out from shadow. Blake stand up in front of me, trying to protect me from that big dog.

"Good girl" Percy said and rubbed its ear

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"This is not a 'thing'" Percy interrupt" This is my pet, a hellhound name Mrs. O'Leary"

"Woof" Mrs. O'Leary barked happily.

"Cool pet" I muttered.

Unfortunately she hears that and jumps into me. Blake try to push me away, but Mrs. O'Leary got me first. She pinned me into ground with her extra large paw, and start to lick me.

"Okay, okay I get it" I laugh "And get off me, before you crush my ribs"

She obeys it, and sit in front of me. Her tail wagging happily, I smiled and rubbed her at the back of her ears.

"I see you get along with her" said a voice.

I gaped, as the owner of the voice walk out from shadow. A boy around my age, pale skin, dark eyes, and dark silk hair. In his waist hung a midnight black sword, he wear a black t-shit, aviator jacket, black jeans, and black converse. He wears a skull ring. Cute I think.

"Nico di Angelo, at your service" he smirked, as he sees my expressions.

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered "Show off"

"Who is your parent on gods side?" asked Blake

"Hades, ruler of underworld" he answered, and twisted his rings.

I stare at Nico in awe "That's cool"

Nico just shrugged.

"Okay let's go back" Percy said and walk to Mrs.O'Leary.

Blake raised his eyebrow "How?"

"With her and his help" Percy pointed at the Son of Hades, and Mrs. O'Leary.

I and Blake stared at him confuse.

"Shadow traveling, very handy at this situation" Nico said.

"A what?" I asked, didn't trust my ears

"Let me show you" Nico said and smiled.

I blushed when Nico grabbed my hands, and he run into a tree. My eyes went wide when we about to hit the tree. I closed my eyes, and I fell very dizzy, and I want to throw up.

"We're here" said Nico.

When I open my eyes, I see Nico skin become paler, and he looked absolutely tired. And from behind Mrs. O'Leary approach, and very sick Blake comedown, and throw up right away when his feet touch the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked still fell a little dizzy.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Percy announced, unaffected by shadow travelling.

I see around, and I gasped. The views are so beautiful, and smell like strawberries. I can't describe it, it

just so beautiful.

"There are the cabins. And where we going to stay is depend on who is our parent on gods side" Percy said and pointed at the most strange buildings. One of the are pure gold, one of the are pink, from the roof, till the floor, one of the black and has green fire at the side of the doors.

I nodded, and see an open air pavilion, dinning pavilion where we eat dinner Percy said. An amphitheater, a round arena, where we going to train, woods, and a big pine tree at the hill. And a farm house, Percy said that's the Big house.

"I just go. See you at dinning pavilion" NIco said and winked at me, and I blush madly.

Percy just chuckled, and Blake laugh at my reaction.

"So no thank you eh" interrupt, a pissed of satyr or I would say Coach Kenton

"Thank you coach" I mumbled.

He narrowed his eye on me, and decided to ignore it. Percy glare at him, and Coach Kenton run towards the woods and disappear ignore Percy glared

"That satyr" he grumbled "If only Grover were here"

"Grover ? Who is that?" Blake asked.

"My bestfriend. And Lord of the Wild" he said.

"Your friends is lord of the wild?" I asked surprised

"Long story" he answerd

He looks at us daring us to ask about his best friends. I gulped, and stare at my shoe. Blake just clear his throat and stare at the woods.

"Let's meet Chiron and Mr.D" Percy said, and starts running toward the Big House.

I and Blake follow him, to the big house. And see a horse man standing in front of big house, he have a chocolate bread, and warm eyes.

"Percy, my boy" he greets Percy and gives him a hug.

"Chiron, don't do that in front of new campers please" Percy pouted, and I giggled.

Chiron smiled warmly, and releases Percy. He looks at us, and smiles again.

"Ah, you must be the new campers." He said and walk towards us.

I smiled "My name is Chelsea Lockhart, and this is Blake Skye"

"Are you really the Chiron, theCentaur and the one who taught Hercules to fight?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I'm that Chiron" he answered.

"Cool" Blake grinned, and I elbowed him.

"Let's come in, and meet our camp director. And please watch your word, he a bit sensitive" Chiron said, I can hear Percy snorted at the word a bit sensitive.

I grabbed Blake hand and follow Chiron inside. I see a pudgy man, with dark-purplish hair, and red eyes. He looked at us and sighed.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, bla bla bla bla" he grumbled "Don't expect me to say other word"

"Gee thanks" I grumbled back.

"Watch it girl" he said, and look at me angry and His eyes begin to glow

I flinched from his looks and Blake stand in front of me, protective mode again.

He sneered "Trying to be a hero eh, Blake Alexander Skye"

Blake look at him shocked, how did he knows Blake middle name.

"How do you know his middle name?" I asked, disbelieved.

He laughs "Trying to test me, Chelsea Rosemarie Lockhart."

I gasped when he said my full name. But, still how did he know my middle name?

He sighed annoyed "Why don't you teel them Peter Johnson"

"Percy Jackson" Percy said and rolled his eyes "Meet the Camp Director, Mr.D, or Dionysius, God of Wine"

My eyes went wide, and quickly bowed to him. He chuckles "First one bow to me eh, I think I'm going to like you Bessie-"

"It Chelsea sir" interrupt Jake

"Don't interrupt me Black Skie"

Before Blake interrupt again, and elbowed him in the stomach. He groaned and glared at me. Mr. D eyeing us, and I catch a hint of amusement and annoyance in his eye. Sensing the tense Chiron tells Percy to give us a tour.

"Come on guys, this going to be fun" he said, and dragged me and Blake outside.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3-I got claimed

**Here the next chapter hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all Percy Jackson Series**

A/N : And sorry for the mix up with Jake and Blake. They are the same person. First the character named Jake, and I changed it into Blake. Sorry for the mix up again.

Chapter 3-I got claimed

"It's that a real lava?" Blake asked in awe when he saw a climbing wall with lava pouring from it.

"Yep" Percy answers lightly.

"You have a climbing wall with real lava?" I shrieked "Aren't those dangerous?"

"Oh, did I mention that boulders are coming from that too "Percy added

"You guys are so cool" Blake exclaimed, and earned a punched from me.

"What if someone got hurt from that thing?" I asked.

"We'll send you to the infirmary, and give you ambrosia and nectar if it's necessary" he answered.

"Isn't that food for God?" I asked again, confused

"Well, since we're demigods, we have ichors flow through our vein. We can eat those, but with certain amount" Percy answered "But you eat a lot of those, your human blood will burn, and you die"

The tone Percy use when he explain about that, make me shiver, like somebody just pour a bucket of ice water into my back. He keeps talking about the Gods and Western Civilization, and the last two big wars, but I lost of track at the part when he battled the Titan Lord Kronos. Blake keep stared at Percy like a kid stared at Superman, or his superhero. He got a new idol, I guess.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Blake asked.

"Well, how old are you?" Percy asked back.

Blake raised his eyebrows "What? What the connection between how old are we and where are we going to stay?" he sound confused

Percy looked a bit hesitated before answered "After the Titan war II, The gods promise to claim their children at age 13 when they reach the camp border" he looked at us, trying to figure out how old we are.

"We are 16 years old" I snared.

Percy eyes widened "That's strange. You should be got claimed, at the time you got here"

"What do you mean get claimed?" Blake asked.

Percy sighed and look above us, like hoping something will hover on our head.

"Usually when you got claimed, the gods' symbol will appear or you can say hovering above your head" he answered.

We nodded, and a bit angry with our parent on gods' side. Maybe they forget about us, I think.

"Well, since you're undetermined. Both of you are going to stay at cabin 11, Hermes cabin" he explain, and looked up at the sky a bit angry.

He sighed, and walk to the cabin 11 which looks like a old regular cabin in summer camp. He knocked the door, and a boy around Percy ages came out. He have a brown curly hair, and a face that make every teacher scream 'Troublemaker'.

"Travis, I have a new campers. Chelsea Lockhart and Blake Skye" Percy said.

"Undetermined?" he asked.

"I hate to say it but yeah" Percy answered.

"Okay, come in my fellow campers. I'm Travis Stoll the head counselor for Hermes cabin" he grinned mischievously.

Percy scowled when saw Travis faces "Travis, just don't make any troubles foe them, or the girl will stab you like her stab A Cyclops"

Travis mischievously grinned fall, and he looked at me with bemused look.

"Well, guys you're going to stay here until you got claimed." He said and walk out "Oh, and don't forget to take care of your belonging, because yeah you know who is Hermes right?" he added, and walkout.

"Hermes Messenger of the gods, God of travelers and thieves" Blake whispered to me.

Oh, great we are going to stay with a bunch of troublemaker kids. A gripped at the daggers that Percy land me, afraid it will be lost at the moment when I didn't look at it.

"Welcome to Hermes Cabin, Mes…" Travis said with proud face and voice

"Hermes Messenger of the gods, God of travelers and thieves" I cut him

He gives me a fake hurt looks, and I ignored it.

"You are not fun at all" he pouted.

Blake chuckled, and pat him in the shoulder. Travis grinned and whispered something on his ear. Blake grinned and nodded. My brain try to process what I see, and I sense they are talking about me. Suddenly Blake grab my waist and hold me still. I yelped, and try to kick him. But, gosh he so strong. Travis grinned evilly, and my eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare…" I try to warn him

But he ignored it and tickled me in the stomach my weak part. I laugh like a maniac, and Travis keep tickled me.

"Travis…stop…it…" I try to talk between my laugh.

"What I don't hear you" he said.

"Travis, I swear when you stop I'll kick your but" I threatened him.

"You should swear on the river Styx Chels" he said and keep tickling me

Oh, big mistake telling me that "I swear on the river of Styx If you don't stop right now, I'll kick but until you can feel your but anymore" I said, and thunder boomed outside.

Travis stop tickled me and his face paled, at my oath. I grinned evilly at him. "If I were you, I'll run"

Travis run outside at incredible speed, and I just laugh hard. I want to chase him, but realize Blake still holding my waist, and I can feel his warm breath in my neck. I swear my face is even redder than tomato, knowing that fact. Quickly I elbowed him hard in his chest, he winced and I manage to break free. I run outside try to find Travis. I see him trying to hide behind the tree.

"Travis!" I call him. He winced when see me.

"Oh, come on Chels it's just a prank" he whined.

"Just wait there, so I can kick your but" I said and give him **move-and-I'll-kill-you **stare.

"No way" he keep whine.

I sighed and run after him. He yelped when see me coming after him. But he's to late, I catch his collar and drag him back to the cabin. And the entire camp watch this, some of them just look at Travis pitied him, some look at us amused, but most of them just laugh hard.

"You are so dead" I said, and Travis face paled.

-Line Break-

I talk to Blake, when a conch horn sounded.

"Cabin eleven, form a line" yelled someone that looks a lot like Travis, but he a bit shorter than Travis.

I see Travis walk to his 'twin' or should I say 'twin evil', limping, like every step he take makes his but hurt. His twin look at him curious, and Travis explain to him why he walking like that. His twin (maybe)

Look at me, and smirked. He walk towards me and extended his hand.

"Connor Stoll, head counselor for cabin eleven" he said.

I look at his hand suspiciously, and decided to shake his hand. Big mistake, I think. Because when my hand touch him, I felt a tiny electricity run through it. It's not hurt, but enough to make me yelped. Connor and Travis laugh almost fell on their but. I glare dagger at him, and that make he gulped and turn around to lead cabin eleven to dining pavilion. When I arrived there, I see a central fire burned in a bronze brazier, and each cabin has their own table. I see Percy sit alone in a blue green picnic table with a trident symbol on it. He notice me, and smiled a bit after that he just stared at the table murmured something. Blake poke my arm, and I look at him, he pointed at the table and I sit there, and Blake by my left side. I see Mr. D sit in front with a blonde pudgy kid, and his face totally bored. Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

All the campers raise the glass "To the Gods"

And after that wood-nymph come forward with platters of food, and I can see all kind of food. And I see my glass its empty "Speak to it, as long it non-alcoholic its okay" whispered someone from my right side, I turn to him and murmured thank you, and the boy just nodded his head.

"Milk tea" I said, and my glass filled with my favorite drink, milk tea.

I took sip of it, and its taste perfect just like my dad used to make.

Blake give me some food, and I take few fresh bread, cheese, and the ripest strawberry I've ever seen. When I about to eat, everybody stand up, carrying their plates and walked to the central fire. I raised my eyebrow, and followed them. To my surprise, they dropping the best part of meal into the fire.

"Burnt offering for the gods" said someone behind me.

I turn around, and see Nico stand there. He smile at me and drops the juiciest meat to the faire and murmured "Hades"

I follow his example and drop the ripest strawberry into the fire, I stand there for a second, don't know what to do I just murmured "For you mom"

After I dropped the food, everybody gasp at me. I raise my eyebrow, and look at them confuse. Nico just stand there and chuckled "I think your mom, just claim you.

I look up, and see the pink light and a symbol of a dove hovering on my head. Chiron smiled, and said "Hail Chelsea Lockhart, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty"

**You like it? Love it?Or maybe hate?**

**Whatever it is please review...(puppy eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4-My first day at the camp

**This is chapter 4**

**Hope you will enjoy it**

**Disclaimer :I do not own PJO and HOO**

Chapter 4

I move to cabin 10 right away after the dinner finish. Since I don't bring anything except the clothes that I wear, and right now I wear my Gym outfit. My mom is Aphrodite; this is must be some kind of mistake. I don't hate Aphrodite, I just dislike make up and wearing designer clothes, I like being simple. Now I understand why my dad always sighed when he see me, I just like my mom I think. When I enter cabin 10, I gagged right away, the smell of perfume overflowing me. I just stand outside try to catch a breath, and steeling my gut. After stand for 2 minute, I brave myself to enter the cabin 10. The inside is like a hell, it's all pink, and it's starting to hurt my eyes. I worse than Field of Punishment, I think. Suddenly someone pat may shoulder, and I spun around only to find an Asian Barbie girl. She looks at me with disgust.

"I can't believed, you are my siblings" she said, and look at me from my hair to my shoes.

"And your style just like our horrible head cabin counselor" and now she shriek.

I just narrow my eyes, and look at her ready to attack her any moment.

"Drew step back!" somebody said, and save her from my wrath.

The Asian Barbie girl, Drew flinches. I see a girl with perfectly tanned skin, choppy brown hair, and ever changing eye just like me.

"This isn't over, Dumpster Queen" Drew yelled, and run outside

"Just ignore her" the girl said "My name Piper Mclean. Welcome to cabin 10"

"McLean?" I asked, a bit surprised "Your father is Tristan McLean?"

Piper sighed "Yes, you right" she rubbed her arm, clearly uncomfortable with my questions.

"I'm sorry if my question have offended you" I apologize

Piper eye widened "No, no that's not what I mean. I mean I just uncomfortable with people reaction when they know who my father is"

"That's better you know" I mumbled.

"And why is that?" she asked me back.

"My dad, he's…." I stopped, thinking is it the best thing to tell Piper now or later.

"You don't have to tell me if you not ready" Piper told me

I sighed and manage a small smile "I'll tell you when I'm ready. I don't know why but I think I can trust you Piper"

"Just call me Pipes" she said and smile.

-Line Break-

I open my eyes and yawn, I feel very good. No nightmares haunted me last night, and get up from my bed and stretch my body. When I turn my head, an orange T-shirt and blue jeans, and toiletries, sitting neatly beside my bed. I smiled, and glance at Piper who winked at me and she continued to brush her hair. I walked towards the bathroom, but Drew pushes me aside and I yelped, fall down to the floor, my but hit the floor first, it's hurt like Hades.

"Watch it. Garbage Queen" she yelled at me.

I furious and grabbed her wrist, she scream at it. And I pull her, so I can stand up. I gripped her wrist and give her a death glare

"Don't you dare called me that" I growled at her.

She looks at me with fear "You are a freak, just like the Dumpster Queen"

I shoved her aside, and she fell on floor but first. She scream, and cursing me because she broke her nail. I ignore her and enter the bathroom

-20 minutes later-

I walked outside fell refreshed, and I catch a sight Drew glare dagger at me. She walks into the bathroom, dare anyone who wants to take a shower before her.

"Just ignore her Chels" Piper said.

I nodded, and walk to the huge mirror beside my bed. I look at myself, long chocolate brown hair, a bit tanned skin, ever changing eyes, but I taller and a bit more muscular than any other Aphrodite kids. I sighed and brush my hair, and tied it up into a pony tail. I put up thin face powder and strawberry lip gloss on my lips.

"Come on Chels you are the daughter of Aphrodite, you can do better than that" I see Drew mocked me from the mirror.

"Listen Drew, I don't care about that. Being a daughter of Aphrodite it doesn't mean you must be a Barbie wanna be" I mocked her back.

Her face turns bright red, angry and embarrassed, I walk to her and said to her "I think with your make up and perfume, you can kill a Cyclops"

All the cabin laughs, and Drew face completely red and run to her bed cursing me on the way. I smirked and, Piper look at me a bit impressed.

"Wow, you are the second one who have a courage to said something like that to her" Piper said.

"Who's the first?" I asked

Piper smiled "That's me. I think us going to get along just fine"

"Maybe become best friends" I add up

She just laughs, and nods. When we hear the conch blew Piper direct us to the dining pavilion to have a breakfast. On the way there Piper and I talked about a lot of things, she told me about her boyfriends Jason Grace the praetor at Roman Camp. Furthermore they will come to join us in Capture Flag's game tonight, where The Camp Half-Blood versus Roman Camp. When we talk about her first quest I bump into some elfish Latino boy.

"Watch it girls" the boy said.

The boy around 17 with curly hair, and he smell like the mixture oil with Tabasco sauce. He grinned like he just eat a bag of candy. When he look at us, he smile at Piper and stare at me like I a new project in her experiment.

"Hey Beauty Queen. Who is this? She's hot" Leo said.

"Chelsea Lockhart this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" Piper introduce us "And don't called me beauty Queen" she added.

Before Leo can talk to me, Piper dragged me to the dining pavilion living a pouted Leo behind.

"Why you dragged me away from him?" I asked.

"Oh, he just going to flirt and annoy you. Trust me" she said.

Before I can answer somebody close my eye with his/her hand. I stop, and smell something like lemon, and grass field in sunny day.

"Guess who?" he/she asked me.

I groan "Blake, please I always now it's you"

"Party popper" Blake pouted like a five years old kid.

I laugh and walk towards my table, Blake following me like a lost puppy.

"What is it Blake?" I asked.

"Just wonder what's your activities" he said.

I tell him my activities today, when he heard the word archery he eyes went wide "We have the same hour in Archery, this is going to be great" he said

After that he going to the Hermes table and talking with the Stoll brother. I take scrambled egg, some bacon, and chocolate milk and walk to Aphrodite table. I sit there, and start to eat my breakfast, oh and I burnt some perfect apple for mom, and pray to her for my activities today. When I stand up with my plates, Drew stuck out her feet, and I trip because of it. I fall, and hit the floor hard. I groan when notice the plates shatter, and some of its shard pierce my arms. When I stand up, my arms bleeding and I glare at Drew. I don't know why, but it looks like Drew hates me more than anything else. Before I knew it Blake stand up, lunged to Drew and pinned her on the floor.

"If you do that to her again, I swear on the river Styx you aren't going to live to see tomorrow" Blake threaten her.

Drew cowering at the floor, her eyes watery. Blake stand up, and walk towards me ignore the cowering Drew. He helds my arm gently and sighed.

"Come on, let's go to the infirmary." He said.

I just nodded, and following him to the infirmary. When we arrive there I see Percy and some blonde kids talking, and joking around. Percy turn around and surprise when he see my bleeding arms.

"What happened to you Chels?" he asks.

"Drew tripped me. And feel down, my plate shatter, and some of its shard pierce my arms" I answered.

Percy sighed and shook his head "She just never changes. Always like that"

"Why she hates me?" I asked.

"She always hate someone who more beautiful than her. Just like she hates Piper when she comes" Percy explained.

"Will, take some ambrosia and nectar" Percy said to the Blonde boy.

The blonde boy or I should say Will, take some Ambrosia and Nectar.

"Here eat this" Will said a give me a tiny bit of ambrosia

I eat the ambrosia and while I chew the ambrosia, Will pouring a little Nectar to my wounds. Within a minute my wounds heal completlly. When I want to say thank you to Will bright flash coming from the Big House. Percy stands up, and runs outside to the archery fields

"What happened?" I asked Will.

Will sighed "Looks like a god is decide to visit us" Will looks outside, and his face show a worried expression.

"What happened last time when a god visited you?" Blake asked

Will hestitated, and try to think a bit before answered "Usually something really big and dangerous going to happened"

And with that happy note, the three of us runs outside and see a god standing in front of Percy.

**Please review this story**

**Tell me what should I write to continue it**

**What do you like for the my OC weapons**


	5. Chapter 5-My First Quest

**Okay this is the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Sorry for the misspelling and the bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO**

Chapter 5

I gaped. The god just exactly like Blake, but this god very handsome, like godly handsome.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Will.

"Ah, I just want to deliver some news" he answered.

"Isn't that Hermes job?" Percy asked.

He just laughed "Ah, I owe him one. So he asked me to do this" He looked at me and grinned "Ah, who is this beauty over there?"

I blushed at his words "Chelsea Lockhart, Sir….." I notice him right away.

"Just call me Apollo sweet heart" He said, and gave me a full smile that almost split his face.

"Apollo,the God of the Sun, poetry, music and medicine?" I asked

"Yes, sweet heart" he smiled "Ah, I think a haiku will come"

Everybody groned, and glared at the God of the Sun.

"What the news Apollo?" asked Percy right away.

Apollo turned away at looked at Percy, I thought Apollo going to turn Percy into cow, or something. But he just smiled and run his hand trough his hair.

"There's a trouble in Olympus." Apollo said, and all the campers talked one at time.

"I'll call Chiron right away" Percy said, and running towards the big house.

Apollo looked at me, and he smiled "You are more beautiful than your mother"

Thunder rumbled, and Apollo ignored it. I blushed madly, and rubbed my arm. Blake just glare dagger at Apollo.

He notice Blake, and his smile grew wider "Ah, Blake my son"

Blake jaw dropped to the ground, and Apollo chuckled to his son expretions "Son you better close your mouth or you will catch a fly"

"You are my dad?" Blake asked disbelieve.

"Yes." He answered.

Blake glared dagger at him again and yelled "Why you leave my mom?!"

Apollo looked at Blake sadly "I'm sorry Blake. But laws forbid me to stay with your mom"

Blake sighed and looked down at his shoe. "You know that she crying everyday, because of you just leave her like that?"

Apollo put his hand on Blake shoulder "I'm truly sorry. But I don't have any choice; if I can stay I would love to stay with your mom. And see you grow up"

Blake sighed and looked at Apollo "It is okay Dad, I forgive mom always tell me to forgive you when you decide to visit me"

Apollo smiled a bit "Thank you son. That's why I love your mom, when I sae her first time. She has a pure heart, and always forgives the other mistake"

Blake smiled, and hugged Apollo. Apollo surprises a bit, but he hugged him back. Later Percy came with Chiron run eh I mean galooped by his side. Apollo smiled, and patted his son on his back while whispered something, that make Blake smiled and nodded

"Lord Apollo" Chiron bowed.

"Nah Chiron no needs to bow with me" Apollo said, and waved his hand

"I see that Blake is your son" Chiron said, after saw the father and son bonding moment

"Just like I tought" Chiron nodded "When I first saw him, he just exactly like you, but I don't want make any reckless decision so I just wait till you claim him"

"Oh, yeah Apollo about 'Olympus is in danger'again" Percy said.

Apollo frowned "About that, I can not see at the future, neither my oracle. It's like something try to cover that from me"

"That's why Rachel our oracle couldn't saw anything" Chiron said worried.

"Something else happened in the north. My sister said, the monsters gathered in the north and make a camp there." Apollo said again.

"Why don't you just go in there, and kill the monster?" I asked.

"Our power can't reach the north" he answered.

Percy frowned "I think they're up to something"

"Athena guess they want to restructed both of the the Titan, and the Primodial Gods" Apollo said, and run his hand trough his hair again.

"What? But that's crazy?!" Percy said a bit angry, his fist tighten.

"That's just a guess Percy. We still don't know about that" Apollo said, and patted Percy shoulder tried to ease his anger.

"I just tired of it. Why they keep coming back?" Percy frowned, and pinched his nose brigde.

Apollo sighed, and turned to Chiron "Chiron, we can't do a quest right now. Not without my oracle prophecy"

All the campers started to protest, but Apollo just waved his hand and all the campers went silent.

"You need to train harder. I don't know but I have a feeling that they will attack the Camp, and Olympus again. You must prepare to face that" Apollo said

Everbody just nodded, and started to train. Apollo walked to archery field with Blake, and they are talked about something. Percy turned to me, and he smiled a bit.

"Come, let's train. I meet you at arena" Percy said, and he runned towards the arena.

"Percy waits!" I called him

Percy stopped and turned. I chased him, and handed him the dagger which he lent me yesterday.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't feel right on my hand. So, I guess I must give it back to you. Thank you" I said.

Percy took it "Let's go to the armory and find something for you"

He walked me to the Armory. When we there, I tried to find a weapon that suits me, unfortunately I can't find one.

Percy furrowed his eye brows "That's strange. Are you sure nothing feel right on your hand?"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Just use the dagger until you find the right one" Percy said, and handed me the dagger again.

I took the dagger, "Thanks" I murmured.

Percy just smiled, and run to the arena with me.

"So, did your dad know you here?" asked Percy.

I flinched when he mentioned my dad. "Well, I think he know"

Percy raised his eyebrows but decided not to question me further about my dad.

"When do you learn to fight?" Percy asked.

"What?" I confused.

Percy stopped and looked at me. "When I saw the way you fought that Cyclops yesterday. I just thought that someone must have trained you before"

I frowned; I couldn't say that the one who trained me since I was a little girl was my dad. I just looked at the grass, and decided to keep quiet.

"It's a secret huh?" Percy asked "Well, if you didn't want to answer, that's okay"

"Sorry, I can't tell you yet" I mumbled.

Percy just smiled, and continued to walk to the arena. When we arrived there, around 20 campers already stood there waited for their instructor.

"Alright, everybody let's started for the warm up. I want you to do push up, and sit up 50 times. After that runs for 10 laps" Percy instructed.

My eyes widened "You're the instructor?"

Percy just nodded, and smiled a bit. I looked at him a bit annoyed, and do push up, sit up, and runs for 10 laps. Percy stared at me in awe, and I just grinned at him. He shocked when he saw me did all that he instructed without complained. This is nothing compared with my dad told me to do.

"Wow, Chels. You're very good for an Aphrodite camper" he said.

"Nah, the monster will come, and I need to be strong to protect the camp and the Olympus right. So, no time for complain, and whine" I said

He just nodded, and started to make a pair for the next lessons. He explained everything about the swords fighting, and made me do that. After around 2 hours practicing, I started to sweat heavily. But, I still have archery class, and wrestling class. Gosh, what a day. When I arrived at Archery field I saw Apollo gave some tips about Archery.

"Welcome to my class sweetheart" he said when he saw me.

I just shrugged it and take a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I walked to Blake, and saw him with his pure gold bow, and golden quiver full of golden arrows.

"Gift from my dad, and the quiver never run out of arrow" he said.

"That's cool Blake, I wish my mom will give me some of cool weapons" I grumbled

He just smiled, and started to practice. He pulled the string and released it, his arrow hit right in center of target.

"Bulls eye" He grinned.

I stared at him. That's why when we played basket ball he always beat me easily, advantage from being Apollo child. I tried to follow his example, but I hit the circle near the center. Blake just chuckled.

"Not to bad Chels" he said and grinned.

"Shut up, Sunny Boy" I grumbled.

"Sunny Boy?" he asked, tilted his head.

"Yeah, your new nickname" I answered, and try to shoot an arrow again.

And its hit right in center of the target, I grinned.

"Not bad Dove girl" he said.

I just glared at him for my nickname. Dove Girl? Is that mean my face like a Dove?

Suddelny a bright falsh appeared in the middle of archery field. When the light died down, three old lady stood there, and stare at us. Apollo quickly bowed down, and everybody followed his example.

"Somebody messes up with fate" they said in unision.

Apollo stood up, and looked at the fate, confused "What?"

The fate turned and looked right at me "You must go to the north and stop the rising of the Titans and Primodial Gods"

"You must deal with your past" the middle one said.

I froze at my place, that's imposible I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You not just a ordinary demigod, you not just a daughter of Aphrodite" the left one said, like she can read my mind.

"You must stop that at any cost, or the world will destroy" The right one said.

"And you son of Apollo" they turned around and looked at Blake.

"You have a big role in this too" the middle one said.

"You must protect the Aphrodite Daughter, because something big is going too happened to her" the left one said.

"You must make sure that she chose the right one" the right one said.

"And you can take 3 others demigods to help you" they said in unison again, and left.

Everybody just stood there gaped, and some of them confused. Apollo looked at Blake, he sad at the tought that his son is the center of that trouble.

"I'm going to talk with Chiron. All of you keep training" he said, and looked at me and Blake "And both of you come with me"

I put down my bow, and quiver. I followed Apollo and Blake to the Big House, Percy and Nico already there. They discussed something, and Chiron kept shook his head.

"Chiron, the Fate just visited us" Apollo said.

Chiron eye went wide, and tell Apollo to tell what they said. Apollo told him everything, and Chiron face darkned.

"But I can't send them. They just new campers, and un-experience" Apollo said, frustrated.

"I'm afraid we can not do that"Chiron said, his expression sad "But with the fate came down,and told us, we have to"

Apollo wanted to protest, but Chiron gave him determination face.

"Okay" Apollo sighed defeated, and he turned to look at me "I'm still wondering, with the words which say that you are no ordinary daughter of Aphrodite"

My spine grew colder, they couldn't be… I gulped and stared at the floor

"Is there something that you haven't told us dear?" asked Chiron.

I tried not to look at Chiron "No sir"

Chiron seemed a bit disappointed with my answer but he decided not to asked again.

"Well Chelsea, you must choose the other 3 people" Chiron said.

I rubbed my arm uncomfortable "I chose Percy, Nico, and Piper"

Percy eyes widened, and Nico just stared at me.

"Okay all of you just rest for today, and prepare anything that you need for this journey. Chelsea you tell Piper about this." Chiron said "Dismissed"

I ran to my cabin, and tried to find Piper. I saw Piper and she just finished her archery lesson.

"Piper!" I called her.

"Chelsea, what's going on? Why people keep talking about you and Blake?" she asked me.

"Let's go to the beach. We need to talk" I said

At first Piper looked at me a little confused, but she just nodded. We walked to the beach in silent, and I tried to find the right words to say to Piper. We arrived at the beach and we sat down. I sighed, and told Piper everything including that I want her to join me.

"Why me?" asked Piper.

"Because I trust you" I answered.

Piper thought for it, and she nodded. I can felt my smile grew, and I hugged her "Thank you"

Piper hugged me back, and pulled back.

"Come on, we must prepare for tomorrow" she said and stood up.

I nodded, and we ran together to our cabin and prepare everything we need for the journey tomorrow. After that everything went into the blur, we discuss everything we knew about journey tomorrow. We skip the Capture Flags, I felt guilty for that. But they said that is okay, and this is more important than, the game. Piper introduce her boyfriend from Roman camps Jason, son of Jupiter, and Percy introduce me to his friends, Hazel, daughter of Pluto and Frank, son of Mars. After all of that finished we went to our own cabin. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, thought maybe today I won't have any nightmare. But I'm totally wrong.

**Like it?Love it?**

**Please review.**

**And tell me what kind of weapon do you like for my OC**

**I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can**


	6. Chapter 6-Meet my 'HOT' father

**Hey, hey **

**This is the next chapter, h****ope you like it**

**Sorry for the misspelling and the bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO**

Chapter 6

I saw a boy around 17 years old, his midnight black hair with red and purple highlight on it, almost touch his collar, and has shaggy cut. He had a very good body, his muscle could made the entire Aphrodite cabin yelled 'HOT GUY', but his eye were the most stunning, it's emerald green, and sometimes turn to crystal blue. He's tall, taller than Percy, and his skin well tanned. To make it simple he's a very handsome guy. But, something in my mind had bugged me when I saw him, like I knew this guy before. He talked to some poor man. The man had been cut everywhere, the man begged to the guy.

"I'm sorry my lord." The man apologized.

"You have disappointed me again, you worthless mortal" he said with such deadly calm voice.

The man flinched at his word "I gave you simple task, to bring that girl to me" he walked towards the man who cowered in fear "But you failed me again"

"I'm so sorry my Lord, but the girl…." The man tried to say.

"SILENCED!" the boy yelled.

The man bowed even lower, ignored the fact that his back hurt. The boy, grabbed his nickel, and it turned into black sword, blacker that Nico sword. The boy pointed it to the man

"Because of you have disappointed me almost every time, I don't need you anymore" the boy said.

The man eyes widened when he saw the boy stabbed him. He eyes went lifeless, and his body crumbled to dust. I surprised that man clearly a mortal, why he turned to dust? His back tensed like he sensed me, and he turned around. I shudder when he looked right into my eyes, he smiled and laughed evilly.

"You see the whole thing didn't you Chessie" he said.

I flinched when he called me that, Chessie was my nickname when I was a little girl. How could he know that? He walked towards me and his sword still in his hand. He stopped in front of me, I can smell him now, and He smelled like death, wild and wood.

"I'll wait for you Chessie" he said sweetly, and reached his hand towards me.

I froze in my place unable to move. But suddenly the dream change, I'm not in that dark room anymore, but in a garden. It's very beautiful, I thought.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked a woman.

I turned away and saw the most beautiful woman stood right in front of me,

"Mom, is that you?" I asked.

She smiled warmly "Yes my dear, I'm Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty, your mother"

"What are you doing in here?" I asked again.

She just sighed "You must meet you father"

I just stared at her "And why is that?"

"Your father knew something important, and he must tell you about that before you go to the north" my mom said sadly.

"But, you know his condition right?" I frowned.

"Your father is stronger than you think, dear. Ah Henry Lockhart, he just a sweet and brave man" my mom said dreamily.

"After the war he just not the same" I stated coldly.

"Yes, I knew that dear. But he saw something at that time, something that made he never be the same. Something that made he trained you so hard, he just tried to prepare you dear." My mom explained to me.

"Prepare for what?" I asked.

"Prepare for this time. He knew that this day would come" my mother said.

I just rubbed my forehead confused. My dad knew all of this why didn't tell me sooner.

"He just afraid that you would ran away from this" my mom said as if she could read my mind.

I just frowned, and slumped to the ground.

"Just remember dear. You are stronger than average demigod; your blood isn't only one god side. And your blood not only the gods and human blood, something else in your blood" my mom explained to me, and made my jaw dropped to the ground.

"What?"I asked surprised.

"It is not the time to tell you whose blood its belongs." my mom said, and I pouted.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and my mom looked at it slightly annoyed.

"That's my sign. I have to go my dear" my mom said, and before she went back she whispered something to me; that made me blushed madly.

"Oh, and about Blake. I can see why you like him. He's like totally hot"

And after that my mom left, and I swore could smelled perfume when she flashed out.

-Line Break-

I just sat at the Aphrodite table, my food left untouched.

"Hey Chels" Percy greeted me.

"Hey Percy." I greeted him back.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing just nervous" I lied.

"That's just normal Chels" Percy chukled nervously.

"Um. Can I meet you and the other quest member at the beach right know? I want to talk about something" I asked him "And Chiron too"

He just nodded, and ran towards the big house. I walked towards the beach and sat there, readied myself to tell the about my dad, and my dream last night. I turned and saw Percy with the others came.

"I need to tell you something" I said, and told my dream, with the boy, and my mom.

"Your dad?" Percy asked.

I bitted my lips "He's a soldier. He's brave man and disciplined person, but he's kind and loyal too. But everythings change after he came home after he posted in Iraq. He looked at me sadly, like I'm going to die tomorrow. And he started to train me, he made me learn how to fight with weapon, and without weapon, how to defend myself, and else."

"Where is he now?" asked Nico.

"On his apartment in New York But his sanity has been questioned by everyone, he always said something bad and really evil will rise up. He can see trough the mist too" I answered.

"A clear sigh mortal" Chiron said.

"My mom says that he knew something. Something really important, for me and for you guys" I finished.

Chiron lost in his own thought, I just stared at the sand, while the others just looked each others.

"You must leave now. But as Lady Aphrodite said, all of you must meet Chelsea father" Chiron said, and everybody nodded.

"I'll wait you in the border" Chiron said and galloped to the border line.

We dismissed, and walked to our cabins. I just walked with Piper to our cabin.

"I can feel that you still hiding something" Piper said.

"I just can't tell you yet. I'm sorry" I apologized.

"It is okay Chels. Sometime there are things that better left unsaid" she smiled at me.

I just smiled a bit, and take my backpack. I swung it on my shoulder, and ran to the border. I saw Percy and Nico stood there looked at the Camp Half-Blood. When they saw me and Piper, they just raised their eyebrow.

"Where's Blake?" Nico asked.

"I don't know" I answered him.

"Sorry for the waiting guys!" yelled Blake, and he ran towards us.

"Ready?" I asked at everybody.

Everybody just nodded, and we went in the camp van. Nobody said anything during the way to my house; they just lost on their own tough. Last time I checked him, he stayed around New York it took 30 minutes to reach my dad house, or I should say his apartement. A words for my father he has jet black hair, he's around 7 feet tall, he's got a lot of muscle, his face brutal, but his reddish brown eye show kindness. But don't made him angry or his eyes would made you ran to your mom.

I went upstairs, and knocked at the black door. The door opened and a very tired man came.

"Chelsea, is that you?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yes that. This is me" I said, and he tackled me into bear hug.

"I miss you so much. You've grown up so much Chels." He said half cried.

"Dad, I need to breath" I said.

My dad pulled off and looked at me happily. "You're like your mom. Especially those eyes"

"Dad, we need to talk" I said.

My dad raised his eyebrows, his reddish brown eye lightened a bit. He just nodded, and moved so I and my friends could come in. His apartment is quite a mess. A bunch of sport magazine spread around the sofas, and dirty plate pile up at the sink. His jet black hair grew longer and almost touched his collar. He looked like more sexy, wild, younger and handsome? I bet when my mom saw dad like this, she going to fall in love for the second time for him.

"Wow, your dad so hot" Piper whispered to me

I'm just chuckled, and my dad just smiled.

"So, what brings you and your friends here?" he asked.

"I met mom in dream" I answered.

His eye lighted up with hope, and love "How's she?"

"She fine dad. She's a goddess remembers" I said and chuckled at my dad reaction.

Oh, how much I love him when he liked this.

"And?" my dad asked.

"She told me, that you knew about something. Something happened that day when you still in Iraq" I answered.

My dad frowned, and his hand ran through his messy hair. His eye a bit darkened, he bit his lips. "I don't know Chessie. I don't know if you were ready to hear it"

"I'm already 16 Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore" I yelled at him.

He sighed, and stared at the table in front of him.

"Okay, I guess it's time to tell you" he said defeated.

He stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

"You dad is so familiar" Percy whispered to me.

"Did you meet him before?" I asked him.

Percy frowned, tried to remember something "I don't know but his aura is awfully similar to someone I've known"

I rolled my eyes "Fish Brain" I muttered.

"Hey, I hear that" he pouted, and Nico, Blake, Piper laughed hard.

My dad finally came out and everybody stop laughed. My dad put a bracelet, with three charms on it. One shape like a dove, one shape liked a little animal but I couldn't recognize what kind of animal, and the last one like a horn. I raised my eye brow.

"I must tell you, that I'm not a mortal" he said with such calm voice.

I eyed him, my suspicion was right and my friends jaw dropped.

"I thought who my godly parent, Chessie" he said.

I sighed and stared at the bracelet, I focused at the second charm. My eye went wide when I finally knew what animal is it.

"He's my granddad?!" I half asked-half yelled.

"You right, and from his Roman side" he added.

"You got to be kidding me" I said and frowned.

"Who is your granddad?" Nico asked.

I mouthed later to him, and he just nodded.

"And your Granddad is not only him Chessie. You have one Godly granddad again" he said easily

My jaw dropped "Who?"

"Just take a closer look to the horn" my dad said.

I narrowed my eyes, tried to focus on the horn. Isn't that…

"He's my other granddad?!" I shrieked.

My dad just nodded. "That's why I trained you in the hard way; I knew this day could come. And you will fight the evil one"

"But my mom also said, that my blood not only human and god blood. Something else in it" I said carefully "You know what is it?"

He paled at my question "Is not the right time" my dad answered a bit hesitated.

"Why?" I asked.

My dad sighed "Take the bracelet, and wear it" my dad ignored my question.

"Dad don't you dare ignore me" I growled.

He glared at me, his reddish brown eyes lighted up. I just glared back at him.

"You'll tell me now" I said.

My dad looked confused a bit, but he just shrugged it. My friends stared at me in awe.

"You are a charm speaker too" Piper squealed.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Charm speaker you know. Only a few of Aphrodite kids get that ability" Piper explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Piper, I still don't get it"

"You can make people do what you want, just use it and people will do it for you" Piper explained again.

"True, but you can charm speak at me Chessie" my dad said, and I turned at him.

"And why is that?" I asked.

He pulled out his necklace and showed its pendant to me, it had a heart shape "Gift from your mom, makes me invulnerable from charm speaker like you"

I narrowed my eyes at my dad, who just smiled smugly at me. I frowned, and folded my arms across my chest.

"You must go now Chessie. And whatever they say about you, you still my daughter. And you still have home to go" he said sadly.

I could felt that my eyes became hotter, I hugged him and whispered "Thank you dad"

He just nodded and pulled back. He stroked my hair gently, and I just enjoyed that moment. Finally I stood up, and went to the door. But my dad grabbed Blake hand.

"You must protect her at any cost. If you let anything harm her, I'll kill you by myself" he said half threatened.

"I will protect her sir. I promise" said Blake and he looked right to my dad eyes.

"Swear that on the river Styx" my dad said.

"I swear to the river of Styx that I'll protect Chelsea at any cost" Blake said and the thunder rumbled, sealed his oath.

My dad face became more relaxed and he released Blake arm. "See you soon Chessie" he said and closed the door.

I just stared at the door, and sighed. I walk to the van, but Nico grabbed my hand.

"You still owe me an explanation" he said.

"Gee, Nico relax. I'll tell you everything on the way" I said, and jerked my hand.

Nico nodded, and we entered the van. We went to the bus Station, we rode in silent. Nico still glared at me waited for me to explain everything. When we arrive at the bus station, we quickly went out of the car, and waited to our bus.

"I'll tell you who my granddad is" I said.

Nico, Percy, Blake, and Percy looked at me.

"It's…."

I froze with fear, unable to finish my words. I saw the boy in my dream looked right to me, when he realized that I noticed him, he just smirked and went to the shadow and disappeared.

**Do you love it? like it? Maybe you have some suggestion for the story?**

**Please review it**

**Pretty please with the sugar on top (puppy eyes)**


	7. Chapter 7-Me and Nico di Angelo

**May I present you...(Dramatic music)**

**The next Chapter! **

**Ehm! i hope you can enjoy this**

**Thanks for the review anyways.**

** Disclaimer :I don't own PJO AND HOO **

Chapter 6

"Come on Chelsea!" Nico shouted.

I ran behind him, and cursed in Acient Greek. Why just he can't stay dead for a long time? Guess what, Ken and his minions came back. And he brought a couple of hellhounds, empousa, and the Minotaur which made Percy angry and caused a tiny earthquake.

"Why we didn't fight them?" I halfasked half shouted.

"Wo can not fight them on the Bus Station the mortals can hurt because of it. We must bring them further so they can not hurt the mortals" Percy shouted behind me.

We ran deeper into the small woods we find, we finally stopped at the deepest part of the small wood. There's small lake and that made Percy smiled.

"We can fight here" Nico said.

After he said that a hellhound lunged at him. Nico just stood there looked at the hellhound, before it could crush Nico; a golden arrow pierced the hellhound in its back. The hellhound roared in pain, and there two more arrows pierced the hell hound in the eye and neck. The hellhound disintegrated into golden dust, after the fourth arrow pierce him on his back again. We turned and saw Blake held his bow, and smirked at Nico.

"You owe me one Death Boy" he said.

Nico glared playfully at him. "Whatever "

The monsters revealed themselves, and looked at us hungrily.

"Kill all of them but leave that girl alone" Ken said and pointed at me "Boss would love to have her"

"Why you don't stay dead **Gay**?" I asked.

Ken roared, but he managed to restrain himself to kill me "I would love to kill you if my boss didn't tell me to keep you alive"

I rolled my eyes at him. My friends already readied their weapon. Piper readied her dagger, Percy and Nico with readied their swords, and Blake readied his bow. I pulled my dagger, it felt wrong but I had no other choice.

"Kill them all!" Ken roared, and all Hades broke lose.

I lunged at the hellhound, and tried to stab its eye. But the hellhound just swated me, I flew back a couple of feet, and my back hit a tree. I groaned, and black spot danced in my vision. I got up, and reliaze I lost my dagger. The heelhound lunged at me, and I jumped to my left side, the hellhound smacked the tree. It roared in pain and turned around and saw me with pure hate. The hellhound lunged at me, readied to knock me out I reflexed pulled out one my bracelet, and it became a very beautiful dagger, the blade material was celestial bronze, silver, and imperial gold. I duck, and stabbed the hellhound in stomach. The hellhound disintegrated in to golden dust when still hovered above me, and that's made me showered in golden dust.

"Eww, digusting" I grumbled, and stood up.

I turned around and saw the battlefield in front of me. Nico faced two hellhounds and one empousa, Nico stabbed the ground and called the zombie and undad armies. It only takes 2 minutes for Nico to turn them into piled of golden dust. Piper and Blake fought around 3 Cyclops, Piper charm speak to them and made them fight each other, while Blake shot arrow in incredible speed, nad turned them into piled golden dust. Sudenlly something grabbed my waist and pulled me up.

"You must pay attentions to your enemies Chelsea" Ken said and laughed evily.

"Let me go" I struggle, and kicked at him.

But Ken just tightened his grip on me, I yelled in pain. Black spots started dancing in my vision, I can't lose now. I tried to focus, and kicked him right very hard in the eye. Ken yelled, and dropped me. I hit the ground and hear something snapped. I gasped, he broke my ribs. I slahed Ken foot and hea roared in pain. He tried to smash me, but I rolled to the right and stabbed him, at his arm. He roared, and tried to catch me. I dodged his hand, and kick his wound hard.

"How dare you?!" He yelled at me.

I pulled my other bracelet, and it turned into three foot sword, and it felt perfect in my hand. The sword blade just like my dagger, the mixed of Celestial Bronze, silver, and Imperial Gold

"I think it is time for you to go home again" I said, and slahed my sword at his arm.

He roared in pain, and looked at me with pure hatred. "I'm gping to kill you and drag you to tartarus and I'll torture you"

"Try me" I said, and lunged at him.

He punched at me, but I barely doged it. I can felt his fist on my right, I stabbed him in the stomach, and I twisted my swords. Ken roared, almost made me deaf finally he turned into golden dust. I can felt blood slowly dripped from my forehead.I walked to the pile of dust and found my dagger on it. I took my dagger, and turned it to bracelet again, so did the sword. I turned to Percy only to see him decapitatep the Minotaur head. The rest of monster ran away, but soon fell victim to Blake arrow. I half walked half limping to them. Percy has a cut and some bruises on his face. Nico looked perfectly fine, but his face paller than usual. Piper had some minor cut on her arm, while Blake has bruises on his face and somecuts on his arms.

"Not bad guys" I smiled, and winced because of the pain.

Blake rushed towards me "Are you okay Chels?"

"Some hellhound made me hit a tree, and Ken tried to crush me with his hand. Yeah I'm perfectly fine" I said sarcastically.

Blake touched my ribs, and I yelled "Hey, watch it Sunny Boy!"

"You have 3 broken ribs" he said, and took some ambrosia and give it to me "Eat this, while I'll heal your other wounds"

I ate the ambrosia and taste like my dad homemade spaghetti; I chew it while Blake tended my other wounds. I can felt my broken ribs healed slowly. Afer Blake finished tended my wounds, he turned into the others and started to heal them. Nico chew some amborsia, while Pecy just healed his own wounds with some waters in the small lake. I tried to stand up, but winced when the pain started again.

"Chelsea please, you can't move around. It'll take around one day to heal completely" Blake said after he finished tended Piper wounds.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"We will take arrest here" Percy said "Nico built the tent up, while I and Piper searching for food. Blake you take the first watch"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Just take a rest Chels. We're not going anywhere until you heal completely" Percy answered.

"Since when you are became a leader?"I asked him, a bit irritated.

Percy glared at me"Just take a break Chels, the world not going to end just because you take a break" he snapped at me and ran towards the woods.

I flinched, and stared at the ground. Piper looked at me, and chased Percy.

"He didn't mean that you know" Nico said and sat beside me.

I turned to him "What do you mean?"

"He just doesn't want you to take all of this alone you know. He just a bit angry because of you didn't want let us help you" Nico said.

"Why he should care? I'm not even his girlfriends" I snapped at him.

"He always like that to his friends you know. Always overprotective to them, and try to help them even the world going to end because of it. He will always help his friends" Nico said and looked at me right in the eye.

I looked at his eye. Black obsidians and a few of his hair fell to his face cover his left eye. Did he always look like this handsome; I thought and blushed because of it. Nico take my hand and hold it.

"Me too Chels, I don't want to lose you." He said.

I blushed madly, when Nico about to get closer. Percy came with Piper on his side brought a lot of food. Nico pulled his hand, and his face blushed. Percy looked at us confused, while Piper just giggled.

"So? What did you brought Perce?" Nico asked awkwardly.

"Burgers, and tofu hot dog, French fries, and coke" Percy said.

"Come on Perce" Nico groaned "I thought you'll buy something healthier"

"Shut up Death Breath. I even bought Happy Meal for you" he said teased Nico.

Nico face turned bright red, and Percy just laugh at it.

"Shut up Kelp Head" Nico grumbled.

"Zombie boy"

"Fish Brain"

"Corpse Breath"

"Seaweed Brain"

"Guys stop it!" Piper and I yelled at both of them.

Both of them stopped, and huffed.

"I'm not done Death Breath" Percy grumbled

Nico just rolled his eye, and sat on the ground.

"I'll call Blake" I said, and ran toward the lake.

I crossed the lake, and tried to find Blake. And I found him, laid on branch. His eye gazed into the sky.

"Blake" I called him.

He turned at me, and his eye widened. He jump down, and landed gracefully on his feet.

"I told you to stay, and not move around" he said angrily.

"Blake I'm fine"I insisted.

"No, you're not fine" he said irritated.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

Blake hestitated "I promise your dad, to keep you safe" he took my hand "I just don't want you to get hurt Chels. You're my friends after all"

I looked at his sky blue eyes, and it filled with worried.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"It is okay Chels" he smiled, made some butterflies flew inside my stomach.

Still hold my hand; we walked to the camp site that Nico built. And we found them, sat around the fire. Noticed us, they turned around and looked at us, especially our intertwined hands. Piper squealed at this, Percy just looked at us amused, and Nico looked at us nonchalantly, but I caught a hint of jealously in his eye. I sat near Piper, while Blake between Percy and Nico.

"Who do you like the most Chels?"Piper whispered to me.

"What?" I asked back.

"Duh, Blake and Nico" Piper rolled her eyes.

I can felt my face became red and hot "I don't know"

"Oh, I can feel that Nico has crush on you, but Blake still confuse for his felling for you" she whispered to me "He has crush on you too, but he's afraid to admit that. Afraid that you will leave him if you knew his felling"

My face became even redder, luckly the fire covered it, do the boys did'nt saw my red face. The boys talked about something, and I caught Nico looked at me. When I looked at him back, he blushed and turned to Percy again. Nico has a crush on me? How could that be?

"Who is hungry?" Percy asked.

We just stared at him like he's growed another leg. He pouted and take a double chesse burger, and he threw it on the fire

"For you dad" he mumbled.

The burnt food smelt like sea breeze, and we followed his we offered some of our food to thegods, we started to eat. Percy finished down his second double cheese burger .while I ate my second grilled cheese sandwich; I'm hungrier that I thought. Piper ate his tofu hot dog, while Nico drank his coke. And Blake ate the French fries like there is no tomorrow. Afte we eat we sleep and take a watch on shift. Percy took the first shift, and told us to sleep. When my head touch the ground I began to sleep. But guess what I had a nightmare and the worst part it's more frightening than last night.

-Dreams started-

In my dream, I saw myself chain to the walls. My body covered in bruises, and some deep cut. I gasped, when I saw my clothes, my clothes had been torn is several places, and revealed some of my skin even on my chest, and hips. My face was bruised in several places, and my lips had bitten mark, even on my neck. What happened to me?

A boy came in and froze when I looked at him. That's the same boy from my dream last night, he wore a Black shirt, and black jeans, he tied up is hair, into tiny ponytail. He looked incredibly handsome. He walked toward me, and he stroked my cheek. I'dream' lifted up my head, and looked at the boy fearfully, me'dream' quivering when his skin touched me'dream' skin.

"There, there Chessie" he said swetlly.

He tried to kiss me, but I bit his lips. He winced at that, and he slapped me hard. I winced when saw myself get slapped hard, blood started dripped from my mouth. Angrily, he yanked my hair, force me to saw him. Then he forcefully kissed me, I in dream try to resist, bus his gripped on my hair was so strong, inhumanly strong. He bit my lips hard, and I saw myself screamed. He broke the kissed, and looked at me with lust. I in dream shivered when he looked at me. He cut lose the chain, and I crumpled to the floor. He grabbed my hair, forced me to stand up. He looked with lust to a certain part of my body. He dragged me to a big room, and pushed me to his bed. I cowered on fear when he walked towards me. He eye no longer emerald green or crystal blue. It's gold pure gold.

"You'll be the mother of my child. You're the right one, beautiful, strong, and your blood its so special" he said coldly.

"Stay away from me" me in dream said fearfully.

He just laughed and pinned me on the bed. He started to tie my hand, and he ripped my clothes apart.

I screamed when I look he, started to rape me in dream.

-Dreams ended-

"Chelsea wakes up!" yelled somebody.

I open my eyes and saw black eye. "Stay away from me!" I shouted at the owner of voice

"Chelsea it's me Nico" Nico said.

I looked at him fearfully, the dream still fresh on my mind. Nico came closer, and hugged me. And I cried on his chest.

"It'sokay. It is only a dream" he said and rubbed my back.

I sobbed and looked at him "Don't leave me. Stay with me"

He looked surprised "But I…"

"Please, I'm afraid" I begged at him.

He sighed "Okay Chelsea, I won't leave you I promise"

I started to felt calm, he stil hugged me and strangely I felt save. My lips still quivering, and he gently stroked my hair.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you Chels I'm promise" he muttered the word softly.

I put my head on his chest, and not for long I started to slept again.

"I'll protect you even if cost my life Chels." He whispered to me.

Finally I slept, and I didn't even have a single dream after that.

"Good night Chels" he mumbled and kissed the top of my head.

**Mwahahahahahahaha! (evil laugh)**

**That's it for now**

**I'll update as soon as i can**

**Review it or I'll tell may dad to blast you **

**Mwahahahahahaha! (evil laugh)**


	8. Chapter 8-Meet my Gramps

**I present you THE NEXT CHAPTER (cue to dramatic music)**

**Me :I want to own the PJO and HOO**

**(Rick came with Zeus)**

**Hey, Uncle R and Uncle Z? May i help you.**

**Rick :Do the disclaimer thing, or I'll tell Zeus to kill you**

**(Zeus pointed his master bolt at me)**

**Me: Eeekkkk! Alright! Alright! Please don't kill me**

**Disclaimer:I own (Zeus shoot his bolt at me) eeekkkk I'm sorry I slipped**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO and HOO**

**(Rick smiled and flashed out with Zeus)**

**Me: Hiks, enjoy the story while they still let me alive.**

Chapter 8

I yawned, and opened my eyes slowly. I felt somebody held my waist, and I can felt that person warmth. I looked up and saw Nico already woke up and looked at me.

"Morning sleepy head" he said.

I blushed madly, and woke up from his chest. Geez, did just sleep on his chest the entire night after that dream?

"Slept well?" Nico asked softly.

I nodded "Thank you"

"It's okay Chels" he said, and stood up.

I just sat and looked at the ground. My face still hot, but not to much. Nico offered his hand to me, I raised my eyebrow.

"Come on Chels. The weather is nice, let's go get some fresh air" he said.

I took his hand and walked outside. The sun shined so bright as if Apollo had a good mood today. I saw Percy sat and his face looked horrible, looks like he had a bad dream too. Piper look tired

"Where's Blake?" I asked.

Before Piper could answer, I saw Blake ran at me and tackled me into bear hug. Nico glared dagger at him, while Piper and Percy looked us amused.

"Chelsea!" he cried out.

"Blake what's wrong?" I asked.

Blake a bit hestitated, and he whispered to me "I saw you on my dream last night, and someone is tortured you. And someone…he…he…tried to rape you" he said that word with so much hatred in his voice.

My eyes widened, did he see what I see. "I'm okay Blake. That's just a dream" I said softly.

"I will protect you Chels. Even it will cost my live" he said, and his stunning blue sky eyes looked right into my eyes.

"Don't do that Blake. I don't want to lose you either" I said.

He blushed a bit at my word, and he hugged me tighter

"Blake..I cannot…breath" I squeaked at him.

Blake pulled off, and smiled at me.

"Hey, you love birds. Sorry to ruin your romantic moment. We still have a world to save remember?" Percy teased, and earned a smack to his head from Piper.

Nico just glared at the ground he avoided my gaze. We clean up our tent site, and started to walked.

"Are we going to walk till we reach our destinations?" Blake asked.

"No, we will try to find a bus, and find a train that headed to the border between America and Canada" Percy said.

"And don't forget the ride to Alaska" Nico added.

I just sighed. It's going to be along journey. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of us, and I saw my father, I mean someone looks a lot like him stood in front of us.

"Ares" Percy growled

"That's my Greek form Punk. I'm Mars the roman God of Wars" he said.

"What do you want?" Nico asked.

He just ignored us, and looked right into me. He grinned madly, and turns himself into human height.

"My granddaughter come here" he said to me.

Percy, Nico, Blake and Piper jaw dropped to the ground. Yes, he is my grandfather.

"You just look stunning like your mother" he said and looked at me from head to toe "Beautiful yet dangerous"

"Thanks" I said.

"Your feature just like your mother, yet your strength like me, and your swords-fighting skill just like **him"** Mars spat at the words him.

Suddenly huge basket of iced water poured over his head. Mars spat and readied to attack whoever did that to him.

"If I were you I'll watch my word" A handsome man walked towards us.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Just wanted to meet my great great grand daughter "Poseidon answered, and smiled at me.

Percy gaped at me "She's your great great granddaughter?" Percy asked again disbelieved.

"Wow, Chels your family is pretty complicated" Blake said, and rubbed his neck.

I just grinned, and looked at Mars and Poseidon.

"Your blood is pretty special Chelsea" Poseidon said.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but his right. You have my and Bernacle beard blood." Mars said.

Poseidon doused him again, and right now with sea water. I bit my lips tried not to laugh when saw sea weed dangling from his head. Mars just glared dagger at him, his eye lit in fire when he saw Poseidon.

"You can control a small amount of water but strong enough to freeze it." Poseidon said, ignored Mars glare.

"That's not fair. I can't freeze the water" Percy pouted.

"But you can heal yourself with water, you can make an earthquake, and you can control a lot of water" I rolled my eyes.

"But unfortunately, you have **his **blood to" Poseidon sighed.

"Oh, that bastard blood" Mars grumbled.

"Who's blood is it?" I asked irritated.

"We can tell you, not now. It is too dangerous. If the enemy knew, they sure will make you worked for them, or worse they will kill you" Poseidon sighed.

I grumbled, why they always said that. I can protect my self, but my dream last night made me shiver.

"Your dreams maybe come true if the enemy know your other parentage" Mars said, and looked at me.

Blake glared at the God of Wars "I won't let that happened"

"Son of Apollo eh?" Mars said and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Apollo is my father" Blake said, and still glared at him.

"You better watch your mouth punk, or I'll pulverize you" Mars threatened Blake, "But you have important role in this, so I cannot kill you yet."

Thunder rumbled, and both of them looked at the sky pissed of.

"Zeus called us. We must leave right now, or his temper will act up again" Poseidon sighed.

"And before that, at this end of this wood somebody waits for you." Mars said and hand us some paper "Just give it to him, and he will accompany you till you get to Alaska. After that you'll be on your own"

"Thanks both of you" I said.

Mars disappeared in a tower of flames, while Poseidon disappeared in sea breeze. After they left, Piper, Nico, Percy, and Blake looked at me.

"I can't believe it Chels, Mars is your grandfather?" Piper asked.

"And your great great grandfather is Poseidon?" Nico asked again.

"No wonder why your dad looked so familiar. He has the features of Mars, but his hair and attitude just like my dad" Percy added.

"And don't forget the unknown parentage" Blake said.

I just smiled sheepishly. "Come on guys we still have long roads to go"

-Line break-

Finally we passed the woods and saw a small road. We kept walk and saw a middle age man stood near a mini bus, he kept looked at the bus waited for someone.

"Maybe he's the one who Mars mentioned" Percy said.

"Let's asked him" Blake said.

We ran to the man. The man noticed us, and turned to us. I handed the paper, and the man read it.

"I see" he said, and he threw the paper away "Hope in"

We rode the mini bus and I gaped at the interior of the minibus. Inside was a mini fridge, 5 bunks, sofas, mini kitchen and a plasma TV. Percy cheered and hit the sofa, Nico walked over the fridge and raid some snacks from it. Piper walked towards the sofa, and turned on the Tv.

"This is so cool" Percy exclaimed.

"Do you enjoy it?" asked the man.

"How..?" I asked.

"Hecate lent me a hand to make it. The fridge is going to refill itself, and never run out of food." the man said

"Thank you" Blake said.

The man just smiled and walked to the driver seat. Blake looked at me

"Shall we come in?" he asked and offered his hand.

"Off course Sunny Boy" I took his hand and we walked in.

Inside I saw Piper giggled, Percy smiled at us, and Nico frowned. Blake squeeze my hand gently before let my hand go. I walked towards Piper, and sat beside her.

"So?" Piper asked raised her eyebrows "Who do you like the most?"

I blushed at her question "Shut it Pipes"

"Oh, come on Chels. You have to choose one of them sooner or later" Piper said.

I frowned at her words. She right, but who will I choose? Both of them are kind and handsome. Curse you mom, I cursed my mom under my breath.

"Hey Chels" Nico greeted me and sat beside me.

Piper giggled again and decided to leave us alone,

"Hey Nico" I greeted him back.

"Mars said something about your dream last I curious at it" Nico said and his hand ran trough his hair "Maybe you want to tell me about it?"

I shivered, when I thought of that dream last night.

"Well if you not ready its okay" he said and stood up.

"Wait!" I said, and pulled him back.

But I pulled him to hard, so he fell into me. Nico face just about an inch toward my face, I can felt his warm breath stroke my cheek. I blushed, and him too. I pushed him softly, and he clear his throat.

"I'm sorry" we said together.

We looked at each other, and laugh at that coincident.

"I'll tell you. Since you have been so nice to me" I said.

Nico nodded, and still smiled. I told the whole dream to him, his smiled disappear when we reach the last part, and his eyes lost its twinkle and became darker.

"I'll kill him, and send him to Tartarus if he dare touched you" Nico growled.

"I'm sorry make you tell that" he said again.

"It is okay" I rubbed my hand nervous.

"Are the others knows about it?" Nico asked.

"Blake knows, because he had the same dream. But Piper and Percy still don't know about it"

"You must tell them Chels" Nico said.

"Not yet Nico, I don't want become burden to all of you" I snapped "I don't want all of you take a pity of me because some random psychopath boy is after me."

"Chels, we are your friends. Don't act like the whole world is on your shoulder alone" Nico snapped back at me

"Are you not listening to me?!" I yelled at him, and gained Percy, Piper, and Blake attentions.

"You don't have to act so strong Chels. Being a Mars descendant it doesn't mean you have to be strong" Nico said in such deadly tone before he turned and walked towards the bunk.

I just sat there, my fist tightened. I just hate being a burden, hate that everybody must protect me. Blake glared dagger towards Nico, Nico glared at him back. Blake huffed and walked to me.

"Are you okay Chels?"He asked softly.

"I want to be alone for a while Blake" I said.

Blake nodded and walked to Percy and Piper. I rubbed my forehead, Nico words was true. I'm not that strong, I'm weak and needed help from my I just hate it, my fatal flaw I guess. I'm always pushed myself, and ready to sacrifice myself in order to make my friends safe. That's why I'm always pushed myself hard. But I remembered that night when I broke in front of Nico, he's right after all. I need my friends to help me; I didn't have to do it all alone. I stood up and walked to half asleep Nico

"Thaks Nico" I whispered to him.

Nico head turned and he smiled "Your welcome Chels. And I'm. Sorry for snapping at you" he whispered back.

"Me too" I said, and let him slept

I stood up, and met Percy, Piper and Blake looked at me.

"I need to talk" I said. "To all of you"

They nodded, and walked towards the sofa. I sat down and Blake sat beside me.

"What's wrong Chels?' Percy asked.

I looked at him, and started to tell my dreams. Blake held my hand told me to continue. After I finished told them everything Percy eyes went darker. And Piper pissed of.

"I'm going to drown him, and feed him to the white shark if he touched you" Percy said seriously

Piper rolled her eyes, and I just laughed.

"You are such a Fish Brain" I said.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Percy asked.

"At least Death Boy said something cooler than you" I said, and laughed.

Percy pouted, and doused me in cold water.

"Hey" I yelled "That's not fair"

Percy grinned at me, I lunged at him and pinned him down to the floor hard.

"Ouch. That's hurt Brawny Girl" Percy said mocked me.

"Brawny Girl? Is that the best you can do?" I said, and laughed.

Suddenly a pillow flew at me and hit me in the face. And a pissed of Nico stood there, and he pissed off.

"Oh the Death Boy just rise up from his death" Percy said

"Shut up Kelp head." Nico grumbled, before he said a word I hit him in the face hard with his pillow.

"Your pillow smelled like death Nico. Are you killed it with your drool?" I teased him.

His face turned bright red "I'm not drooling!" he pouted "Percy the ones who love to drool"

"Hey watch it Death Breath. At least I'm not killing a pillow when I drool" Percy said back.

"Hey Sunny Boy, can you heal at that poor pillow?" I asked at Blake.

"Why suddenly all of you cared about that pillow?" He asked back "it's not even a living thing"

"See. Even the Sunny Boy here agreed that you killed that pillow" I said.

"Oh, Nico you're so death. You better call a lawyer" Percy said in sing song voice.

"Both of you such a seaweed brain" Nico grumbled.

"Shut up Death Breath!" I and Percy yelled in unison.

"I'm going to kill both you" Nico said jokingly "With my drool"

After that Nico chased me and Percy with his pillow on his hand. Piper just laughed hard when she looked at us, while Blake just shook his head.

**And done!**

**Please review it or I'll asked Uncle Z to Zap you.**

**Get it Z and Zap?**

**(Thunder rumbled)**

**Sorry!**

**Anyway review it okay, constructive criticism its okay and I need that**

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9-Hunter, Violet, and Nero

**Tada! the next chapter finished (cue for applause)**

**Thank you very much to people who review it, and follow it.**

**Me: I'm so happy. (gigled)**

**(Rick Riordan come again and with Poseidon this time)**

**Me: What again? And why you always showed up and brought one god?**

**Rick: Do the disclaimer thing (And Poseidon pointed his trident at me)**

**Me: (gulped) I don't own the PJO and HOO**

***whispered* and I want to own it so bad.**

**(Poseidon doused me with sea water)**

**Me: Okay,okay I get it!**

***furious* I DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND HOO**

**Rick :(patted my head) Good girl.**

**(After that he flashed out with Poseidon)**

**Me: Gah, they even left me some souvenir (took seaweed from my head)**

**Anyway just enjoy the story**

Chapter 9

I lay down on my bunks and stared at the ceiling. We already reach the border and entered Canada. At least tomorrow night we will arrive at Alaska. This mini bus speed had been modified too I guess. I turned and saw Blake slept at the sofa. His face was so peaceful, and his face kind of cute when he slept like. I blushed immediately when I realized that I'm just checked him out. I turned again and faced the ceiling. I yawned and decided to close my eyes, and I drifted off to sleep.

-Dream stage-

I in a dark palace and I saw that psychopath boy sat on his black throne. He tapped his finger on his lap, waited for some. Then somebody opened the door, a very beautiful girl her hair is red, her eye color is hazel, her skin tanned, and she around 5 feet height, and her body could made every man drool at her, she's even more beautiful than my mom.

"I have news for you hun" she said seductively

The boys narrowed his eyes "I told you not to call me that." He barked at the girl.

"Huh. Since you know that the slut is alive, you change" she said.

"She has a name, Viola. Her name is Chelsea, not slut" the boy shouted and stood up from his throne.

"What do you see from that **slut **Hunter my dear?" Viola asked.

I glared dagger at Viola, how dare she called me slut. Hunter gripped on his sword hilt became tighter.

"You better spill out the news or I'll make you regret bugging me" Hunter said, and glared at Viola.

"Nero has found the **slut**" Viola said.

Hunter eyes change from crystal blue to golden "Where?"

Viola huffed "Why don't you asked Nero instead. And I think he already have interest with your **slut**"

In a blink of an eye Hunter sword already pointed at Viola neck "Called her slut again, next time you won't feel your head again" Hunter threatened. "And bring Nero here"

Viola huffed, and walked out of the room. Hunter walked to his throne again and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly a good looking guy entered the room. I gasped this guy almost as handsome as hunters. His hair dark brown almost looks like black have a soldier cut, his eye flicker between violet and dark black, his skin paler than Nico, and his muscle could make any wrestle run and crying. Hunter stood up and walked towards the boy.

"I heard from Viola that you found Chelsea? Well Nero?" Hunter asked.

Nero just scratched his cheek "Yeah I found her"

Hunter eyes lit up to gold again "Where?"

"In Canada, she'll arrive at Alaska tomorrow." Nero answered.

"Good. Now prepare the army, we have to get Chelsea no matter what" Hunter said and walked to his throne again.

"I see how you already like her" Nero snickered.

Hunter turned and narrowed his eyes to Nero.

"She's beautiful, more beautiful than her mom" Nero said dreamily

Hunter growled at Nero.

"And her body" Nero wolf whistle "So hot. I hope you want to share her Hunter"

Hunter lunged at Nero, and pinned him on the floor.

"She's mine, all mines. You'll have her until I'm done with her, Am I make myself clear?"

Nero gulped and nodded. Hunter stood up and told Nero to leave.

"O yeah Hunter" Nero called.

"What is it?"Hunter asked.

"You better be careful with her friends, especially the blonde one. He stronger than any child of Apollo" Nero said.

Hunter thought it for a second and he grinned "I know what to do with him anyways."

Nero back flinched, and looked around. When he saw me he grinned

"Looks like you girlfriends decide to visit you" Nero said.

Hunter and turned to me. He grinned at me "Soon you'll be mine Chessie"

And he lunged at me.

-Dream ends-

I woke up with jolt. I panted, and wipe my sweat on my forehead. Hunter, he knew where we are, and he's want me. I climbed down from my bunks and walked towards the mini fridge. I took a bottle mineral water, and drank half of it.

"Bad dreams ha" said somebody, and made me choked.

I coughed, and turned to kill whoever did this, and I saw Blake stood in front of me. Towel hung around his neck, and he umm shirtless. I could saw his six packs, and his well muscled chest. I blushed madly

"Nice chest Blake" I squeaked.

Blake blushed and rubbed his hair, he looked kind of nervous. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I mentally slapped myself. He stood so close in front of me, I could smell his scent. He smelled like chocolate, and grass field in sunny day. I looked up and met his blue sky eyes and his sexy lips. Oh Styx what I've thinking? Curse you mom. When I met him, he kind of cute, but now when he's 16 years old, he had grown so much, and become more handsome.

"Something wrong with my face Chels?" he asked again nervously.

Oh, I really want to kiss him. And I mentally kicked myself for that thought. Blake wanted to say something, but stopped when we heard a gasped from behind. We turned and saw Piper gaped at Blake.

"Wow, Blake. You HOT" Piper squalled, and that made me shock. She never squealed before, that attitude very un-Piper.

"Thanks?" Blake said, more like asked.

"Blake you better use you clothed before you'll make Piper drool" I said and pushed him away.

Blake just nodded, and walked towards his backpack took a plain black T-shirt. He wore it and walk toward me and Piper.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded, and Piper just giggled.

"Where're Percy and Nico?" I asked

Piper waved her hand "They're still sleeping"

"Hey, Sunny Boy you better wake them up. I've something important to tell you" I said and pushed Blake towards the slept boys

Meanwhile me and Piper walked to the sofa and sat there.

"I can't believe that Blake is so hot" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper remembered you already have a boyfriend" I reminded her

"I know that Chels. I just admired him. That's all" Piper said she turned at me and smirked "Are you jealous?"

"No. Why should I?" I blushed madly at her question.

Piper just laughed at my reaction, and I threw her my deluxe death glare. She gulped, and cleared her throat.

"It better be important Brawny Girl, or I'll douse you in sea water" Percy grumbled and sat in front of me.

Followed by Blake, and Nico who half asleep. I cleared my throat hard. Nico bolt up from his seat

"What? Who? When? Where? How?" he slurred.

We just laugh at Nico reaction, and Nico grumbled and sat down.

"You're so mean Chels" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Death Breath. I hope you didn't kill your pillow this time"

Nico face became red, and suddenly he took an interest at the table.

"I need to tell you something" I said "This is important"

All their heads turned towards me, and I started to tell them about my dream. When I finished told them, I could saw their face show anger and hatred.

"I'll never let them get their hand on you Chels" Blake growled.

"We've too careful from now" I said "They know about us and our mission"

Percy nodded "We'll go through this Chels, we'll help you"

I smiled "Thank you"

Suddenly I flew back and hit the wall hard way. I hit the wall hard way, I groaned and tried to stand, but I failed. I saw everybody tried to stand up.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

Before they could answer, the ceiling ripped and showed a mini dragon roared to us. Percy drew his riptide and Nico too. The dragon roared again and started to spit fire at us.

"Everybody, let's get out of here!" Piper yelled, and we ran outside.

I dodge the fire, and jumped outside and landed on something quite soft.

"Chels, I'm not a cushion" Blake groaned.

I stood up, and mumbled sorry to him. Blake stood and readied his bow; the dragon extended it wings and flew. Percy concentrated on any water that available there, nearby pipe burst out sent a massive amount of water to the dragon. The dragon roared when the water hit him hard.

"Chels, freeze it!" Percy yelled at me.

I concentrated at the water tried to make it froze; I felt a tug on my stomach. When I open my eyes, I saw the dragon already covered in ice. But it not last long, the dragon body began to glowed, and the ice melted. The dragon broke the ice, and flew higher. Blake started to shoot his arrow, and hit the dragon in the eye. The dragon roared in pain, and it tried clawed Blake. Blake barely dodge it, he rolled to the right. I take one of my bracelets, and it turned into my swords.

"Blake! Give me a lift!" I shouted at him.

"Don't do that Chels. It's too dangerous!" He shouted back.

"We don't have any other choice Blake! We must bring the dragon to the ground, so we can kill it" I said.

"But…" Blake tried to refuse.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled, and used charmspeak at my words.

Blake nodded, and readied his hand. I ran towards him, and jump. When my feet landed on his hand, he shot me upwards. I flew through the air. The dragon saw me and flew right towards me. When the dragon wanted to catch me, I swung my swords to one of its wing. I cut the wing, and the dragon roared in pain, and it fell down to the ground. I fell down to, but Blake managed to catch me bridal style.

"Don't do that ever again." Blake said seriously. "And don't you dare charmspeak me again to do that"

I rolled my eyes and Blake put me down. The dragon still lay on the ground, roared in pain. Percy and Nico lunged at it but get swatted by its tail.

"Maybe I should cut the tail" I grumbled.

Piper tried to attack the other eye, but get swatted like Percy and Nico. She flew back a couple feet and hit Percy.

"Sorry" Piper mumbled, and stood up.

Percy groaned and stood up. Nico glared at the dragon angrily. He stabbed the ground with his sword, and a dozen of undead soldiers came out from the ground.

"Kill the dragon" he said, and the undead soldiers charge at the dragon.

The dragons blasted them with a huge fire and disintegrated the undead soldiers quickly.

"Nico! I called him "I'll cut the tail, you distract it"

Nico eyes went wide, but I ignored it. I turned to Blake "Blake cover me, And tried to shoot the other eye"

I lunged into the dragon, Blake protested but he shot the dragon. Nico shadow traveled, towards the dragon and slash at it snout. The dragon roared again, and tried to swat Nico with its tail. Quickly I ran towards the dragon, the dragon noticed me and turned to me. When it opened its mouth tried to eat me perhaps, Blake arrow pierced the other eye. Now with the dragon blind and got distracted I slashed at its tail. I cut the tail clean, and the dragon roared in pain. Nico quickly appeared and stabbed the dragon to finish it. The dragon stopped moved, and started to dissolve to the ground.

"Is anybody okay?" I asked.

Percy walked towards us, "Yeah a Dragon just attack us, and made me flew. I'm just peachy" Percy said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Piper who looked healthy enough except her pretty face had huge bruises from the dragon tail. Percy winced when he walked, maybe he twisted his ankle. Nico looked fine, but his face was paler than usual. I took out my ambrosia and Nectar; I gave some ambrosia to Nico, who ate it happily. I give Percy some ambrosia and nectar too; he ate it and drank it quite fast. And I saw Blake already tended Piper bruises.

"I guess we go on by foot after this" Percy said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Nico rolled his eyes.

"We need to take a rest here" I said "It's already dark. Let's spend the night here"

Nico and Percy set up the camp site, while I, Piper, and Blake tried to find some food. We didn't want Percy buy the food again. He will brought burger or another unhealthy food. We walked around, and only found a small restaurant. But that's better than nothing right. We went in, and I could smell all kind of food here.

"Can we help you?" asked one of the waitresses.

Blake nodded "We want to order something"

The waitresses smiled and took the menu. We read it, and decided to order 6 sandwich, 2 tuna sandwich, 2 cheese sandwich, and 2 ultra sandwich, with all kind of meat in there, fruit salad, and regular salad, 3 barbeque pork, and 6 coke.

"Our parents told us to buy that" Blake said, when the waitresses looked at us in awe.

"Take out or..?" the waitresses asked.

"Take out" I answered.

"Just wait here okay" and after that the waitresses disappeared.

We sat, at the nearby table. I looked around and saw a red haired girl grumbled and stabbed at her dinner furiously. I froze in my place, that girl looked like the girl I saw on my dream, Violet.

"You are so stupid Hunter. How can he ignore me and choose that **girl**. I'm more beautiful and sexy then her" Violet grumbled loud enough so I can listened to her.

"I'll make her suffer because of it" she said again.

"Excuse me" said someone.

I bolt up from my seat, and my knees hit the table hard. I groaned, and everybody looked at me. I smiled apologetically to everybody, and tried not to look at Violet. But I could felt that she drilled a hole to my back with her eye. Blake looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry if I'm surprise you" the waitresses said "But you can take your order now"

"How much?" Piper asked.

"$25, 10" Piper gave $30 bucks "Keep the change" she said, and took our order.

We walked out from the restaurant. I still could felt Violet gaze at us, but when I looked her. She just shrugged and continued ate her food.

"Something wrong Chels?" Blake asked, and he made me jump.

"Gee, Sunny Boy, don't surprise me like that" I said.

Blake just smiled a little "Did you see something in there?"

"Not here, I'll tell you at the camp site" I said, and walked faster.

When we arrived there, I saw Nico and Percy sat around the fire, and talked about something.

"Hey guys." I greeted them and sat beside Nico.

Blake sat right next to me, while Piper sat between Nico and Percy. We opened up our dinner, and ate our dinner in silent, oh and we sacrificed some of it to our godly parents. After we finished the dinner, I stood up, and looked around.

"I'll walk around a bit" I said, and walked around. Blake and Nico protested but I just ignored it.

I walked around a bit, but suddenly a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me forcefully. Before I could scream a hand covered my mouth. He or she dragged me away, far from my friends. He or she dragged me towards the old warehouse and kicked the door open; and then shoved me so I fell on the ground. I hit the floor hard, and I yelled in pain. That person who kidnap me grabbed my hair again and yanked It to the back, forced me to saw him/her. I froze in fear when I noticed that person. She grinned evily to me

"Welcome to hell slut" she said, and knocked me out of cold.

**Can you guess who the girl who kidnap Chelsea?**

**And, don't forget to review it guys.**

**Or I'll called The oh so mighty Zeus to blast you.**

**(Thunder rumbled)**

**What? You don't like the title. How about The oh so great, and almighty Zeus?**

**(Thunder rumbled even louder)**

**Whatever, anyway just review it okay**


	10. Chapter 10-I kissed him

**Finally the (Rick come again and right now with Hades)**

**Arrgghhh! What's wrong with you and the gods. I've done anything bad.**

**You even showed up faster, now shoo.. I must finished my opening.**

**(Hades stomp the ground and Cerebrus come out)**

***gulped* Nice doggy, who is the good boy?**

**(Cerebrus barked at me and chase me) NOOOOOOOO!**

**Rick: ahem, I'll take the girl opening**

**Me: *Scream*Rick don't you dare**

**Rick: Okay so the girl already done the next chapter, I see**

**Me:Get away from my spotlight *pushed Rick***

***panted* Thanks *Panted* for *panted* following and read the story till now**

**Rick: *push me to cerebrus***

**Me: ARRRGGHHHH! I what's wrong with you? * run away from Cerebrus***

**Rick:I'm the rightfull owner of PJO AND HOO.**

**And that girl overthere *pointed at running like crazy* didn't own anything. See ya**

**(Rick disappear with Hades, but they left the Cerebrus)**

**Me: Hey! Don't leave him with me!**

***Grumbled* great more souvenir from a unresponsible god**

**Anyway enjoy the story while I'm trying to save myself from Cerebrus**

Chapter 10

I woke up and found myself tied on the wall. I tried to struggle, and I yelped when my wrist hurt and began to pour a little blood.

"Enjoy you huh?" asked somebody.

I looked up and found Violet stood in front of me. She smiled evilly, and suddenly the rope began to wrap my wrist even tighter. I scream in pain, something on that rope pierced my wrist.

"Violet, what do you want for me?" I asked her.

She slapped me hard "Don't called my name slut. Do you know who am I?" she asked and yanked my hair again.

"I'm Violetta Verra, the daughter of Ceres." She grinned evilly to me while she made a vine grow from the floor, and it had a lot of thorns on it. She whipped it into my face; I flinched when the wine slapped my face hard. I can felt the blood began to trickle from the wound on my face.

"And I hate you so much." She said, still gripped my hair. "Because you steal Hunter from me"

"I mean looked at you" she said, and release my hair. She picked up my chin and looked at me "You're not that beautiful" she pulled her hand "I'm more beautiful than you" she roared and hit me in the stomach hard. I choked and she yanked my hair again. She looked to my white shirt, now blood already covered it; she ripped it, and revealed my baby blue tank top. She made a vine grew, and choked with it.

"I'm even more sexy than you" She growled, the vine that wrapped my hand disappear, and the vine that choked me went tighter on my neck.

I gasped for air, and grabbed the vine tried to loosen it. Violet saw this, and made the vine grew some thorns, I scream when the thorns pierced both of my hand and neck. She lift me up, when she about tighten the vine around my neck again. Nero came, and looked at her disappointment.

"Viola, if you kill her Hunter will be very upset" Nero said.

Viola or Violet (whatever) glared at Nero.

"Just let her go. You can do anything to her after we finished the gods and rule the world" Nero tried to negotiated "You can even made her your personal slave. While I can make her into my personal entertainment"

My eyes grew wide when I heard that. They are just crazy more than crazy. Viola thought about it for a second "Fine" she said, and threw me into pile of boxes. I hit the boxes, and hit the wall pretty hard. I crumpled to the ground, my vision blurry but I cannot pass out now. I saw Nero talked to Viola; Viola nodded and leaved me alone with Nero. Nero smirked when he saw me laid on the ground.

"Well, well what we have here?" he said evilly and walked towards me.

He crouched down, and looked at me.

"Whoa, you're better that I thought" he wolf whistle.

"Stay away from me" I choked.

"Nah don't be like that darling" he said, and tried to touch my face.

I bit his hand hard; he roared in pain and looked at me angry, and then he laugh. He grabbed my waist, and forced me to look at him.

"A feisty one" he said flirty "I love that"

After that he pushed me hard on the floor, my head hit the floor hard dark spot started dancing around. He laughed madly when he looked at me. His hand run through my body, I shivered and bit my lips. I'm not crying, I said to myself. He even kissed my neck, I tried to push him but he's strong. I screamed, and kick him multiple times, but he kept laughed. Finally I kick him hard where his soft spot are. He screamed in pain, at that moment I got up and ran away from him. He looked at me full of hatred. He chased me, my mistake. He a very good runner, in a second he grabbed my hair and yanked it. I screamed, and he pulled me with such force that made me afraid he will rip my head apart. He pinned me on the ground again,

"You asked this" he said, and he looked at my body again.

He looked at me liked he wanted to rip my clothes, when he touch my hips an arrow pierce his arm. He roared in pain and tried to find the one who shot him.

"Let her go" I turned and saw Blake stood in the entrance.

"Blake!" I cried up, but get slapped by Nero.

"Shut up Bitch" he roared in pain, he stood up and grinned evilly at Blake.

He crouched down and grabbed my hair again (Really what's wrong with my hair, why everyone always yanked and grabbed it) He pulled me up; I screamed and clawed his hand. He took a dagger from his pocket and pointed it on my neck.

"Take a step closer, or shoot me. This bitch" he said, and started scratch my neck with his dagger. "She'll die"

Blake looked hesitated, and he lowered his bow "Good boy. Now drop the bow"

Blake dropped it, and looked at Nero harshly "Happy now? Now let her go"

"No" Nero answered.

Blake gave Nero his deluxe I'll kill and torture you "You promise me"

"You didn't make me swear on the river Styx" Nero answered slightly.

Blake frowned and he looked at the dark spot on the Nero backs. He took a step closer, and that's made Nero gripped my hair tighter, and his dagger pushed into my already bleeder neck. I winced when the dagger pushed into my neck a bit deeper. Blake eyes turned to me, and he smiled a bit. He shot an arrow to Nero arms which gripped my hair. He bellowed in pain, and pushed me back.

"Wrong choice" Nero said, and tried to choked me to death.

"NICO!" Blake screamed.

Out of nowhere Nico came out and made the shadow tied up Nero.

"Argh! You are cheating" he screamed in rage

"You'll pay because you hurt Chelsea" Nico said in cold voice.

He snapped his finger, and the shadow began to consume Nero. Nero yelled and cursed with a mouthful words. Nico ran to me and pick me up bridal style. His warmth quickly consume me, I put my face in his chest and began to sob.

"It's okay Chels. You're save now" Nico said.

I cried silently at Nico chest. I can't take it anymore, why the enemy suddenly took an interest in me only. They will always try to capture or kidnap me, if the girls who capture me she always tortures me, but when the boys who kidnap me its worse they always tried to… I shook my head, didn't want to think about that.

"We're here Chels" Nico said softly.

I turned and saw our camp site.

"Where are Percy and Piper?" I asked.

"Last time I saw them, they are fighting Viola" Nico said.

Blake appeared behind Nico and cleared his throat.

"What do you want Blake?"Nico asked with venom in his voice.

"I need to heal Chelsea wound if you don't mind" Blake said.

Nico frowned, and walked towards the tent. He out me on bed, and walked outside. But I grabbed his hand, told him not to go.

"Don't leave me" I whispered to him.

He smiled a bit and sat right next to me. Blake entered the tent and growled when he saw Nico sat beside me. Blake huffed and took out some ambrosia and nectar. He gave me the ambrosia, I ate it. And started a bit better, Blake took out some bandage and started to wrap and poured some nectar into my wound. I gripped Nico arms harder when the nectar touched my wounds. Nico took my hands and squeezed it gently, reassuring me that all will be fine. Finally Blake finished treated my wounds, and he looked at me and Nico.

"Nico I want to talk to you" Blake said and walked to outside.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows but he stood up and followed Blake outside. Then I heard they argued about something.

"…you don't know her well enough Nico" Blake said.

"…and what make you think that you know her better than I" Nico argued.

The kept argued, I forced myself to stand up and walked to the outside. I saw Nico and Blake glared at each other's. I walked again, and fell down.

"Ouch!" I yelled when my face hit the ground first.

"Chelsea" they both said in unison and rushed towards me.

"What are you doing outside, you are suppose to take a rest inside" Blake said.

"I can't sleep while two of you bickering like a child" I said.

Nico face bright red, while Blake looked guilty.

"I'm sorry" Blake said, and picked me up bridal style and brought me to the tent again.

He put me down, and stroked my hair gently. Blake looked right into my eyes, and whispered to me

"I'm sorry I cannot protect you"

I looked up and saw his face only an inch towards my face. My face turns bright red, and he just smiled warmly at me. Suddenly a worried Percy entered the tent, and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so worried about you Brawny Girl" he whispered to me.

"Ack! Fish Brain, you chocked me" I said, and tried to pull myself.

Percy pulled himself and looked at me, and he frowned when he saw my wounds and my clothes.

"What they did to you?" Percy growled.

I looked at my clothes, almost torn up tank top, ripped to my hips jeans, and I didn't wear any shoe. I hugged myself when the memories of Nero and Viola came into me. My eyes started to wet again, and lips escaped a sob.

"Hey Kelp Head. What did you do?" Nico yelled at Percy.

Nico walked towards me ignored the angry Blake. He took of his aviator jacket and out it on my shoulder. Nico pat me, and I cried on his chest again. He rubbed my back, and murmured something that can make me calm. Piper entered the tent; give me knowing looks, and dragged Blake and Percy to the outside. I still cried on his chest.

"It's okay Chels. I'm here with you remembered?" he said gently.

I looked up to him, and saw that his dark eyes looked at my eyes softly. He wiped the tears away from my faces, and smiled warmly.

"Don't cry again Chels. It's hurt me to see you sad or hurt" he pulled me so I can rested on his chest again "I'll protect you, and I'll not let anything happens to you like that again"

I stopped cried but still sobbed.

"Thank you Nico" I murmured, and felt asleep again on his chest.

-Dream started-

I saw Hunter in rage. He glared dagger at Viola and Nero.

"How dare you attack her without my command?" Hunter hissed.

Viola looked at Hunter with rage "Why do you care about that stupid girl"

Hunter walked to her and grabbed her wrist, and gripped it hard. Viola only flinched at Hunter gripped.

"If you don't have that power, I'll kill you right away" Hunter spat "But I still need you. But remember next time you do that again..." Hunter took his dagger and slashed it at Viola left eye.

Viola screamed in pain, and she stumbled backwards. "I'll slit your throat" Hunter finished.

"Now be gone, before I lose my patience" Hunter said, and 2 Cyclops dragged a very pissed of Viola.

When Viola gone, Hunter turned into Nero, he kicked Nero hard on his stomach. Hunter gripped his collar, and looked at him. His eyes turned to gold.

"How dare you touch her?" Hunter growled.

"Her? Meh, she a bitch you know. When she came here I'm sure all of the boy here even maybe the monster want to take a taste from her "Nero said, and pushed Hunter away.

Hunter narrowed his eyed at Nero. "She's mine"

"Really Hunter? Don't be a pathetic Scholl boy, she's for everybody, just like her mother" Nero laughed "

"SHE'S MINE, AND THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE HER ALL OF HER IS ME" Hunter shouted in anger

"Touched her again and I'll make you…" Hunter threatened.

"Make me what?" Nero challenged him "Make me pay?"

Hunter growled and the ground began to shake violently.

"I'm already taste her. Do you know that?" Nero asked Hunter.

"She's have a good taste men. Her pretty face and her body" Nero looked at the Hunter his eye full of lust "I wanted to do that with her again"

Hunter took his sword and slashed it at Nero arm, cut it clean. Nero screamed in pain.

"Talked like that again, and I'll cut your other arm" Hunter said.

Nero looked at Hunter, and he walked outside. Hunter sighed, he snapped his finger, and a black fire started to consume the arm of Nero. Hunter sat on his throne; he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I must get my hand on Chelsea quick. Before Viola and Nero have them again" he said, and looked right into me. "Isn't that right Chelsea?"

-Dream ends-

I opened my eyes and found myself still laid on Nico chest. I looked at his cute face when he asleep. I tried to get up, but Nico still hold my waist.

"Don't go Chels" Nico mumbled in his sleep.

He pulled me, and causes me fell on his chest again. My face turns bright red again; I can felt Nico calm heartbeat. My own hear beat grew wilder, and the butterflies in my stomach flew around.

"I love you Chels" he mumbled again.

I turned to him. My face has became redder, redder than a tomato. Nico loves me? I asked myself. I tried to slip from his hand, but he holding me like he's holding something very important to him. I yelped when he pulled me back again. When I hit his chest again, Nico eyes fluttered open and he saw at me. Our face only an inch closer, I can felt his warmth breath stroked my red check. He just looked at me right in the eye.

"You're very beautiful Chels" he said.

My face blushed madly at him he chuckled at my face and take a few strands of my hair, and tucked it behind my ear. My heart beat violently; I swore Nico can hear my heartbeat right now. Suddenly he lean at me and kissed me gently. I froze when his lips met mine, his lips taste like heaven to me. He broke our kisses, and I saw him blushed madly.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to…" before he can finished his word, I leaned up and kiss him again.

His eye grew wide, and he returned the kiss. I pinned him on the bed, and kissed him with passion. But, I not notice that Blake stood up right on the entrance, his heart shatter when he saw me kissed Nico and without him knew, a single tear run down over his cheek. His eye grew darker every seconds, and he run outside, brought his broken heart with him.

**Horray the story over, and the Cerebrus gone.**

**Don't forget to rev (Hades showed up again)**

**What do you want?! I'm already sent Cerebrus back, and bought him a cute dog tag, and even a ball.**

**(Hades pointed me with his swords)**

**Whoa dude that is a sword okay. Be careful with that**

**(Hades still pointed his swords at me)**

**whatever, please review okay. And don't forget read my new story, okay.**

**Buh Bye, see you on the next chapter and lets hope Hades won't killed me**


	11. Chapter 11-The sky are part of me

**Dum da da! The next chapter is done! yay!**

**Finally i can finish this chapter!**

**In the middle of my very busy schedule**

**Imagine I have 6 practicum in 5 days, imagine the journal that I should make**

**And the practicum report too**

**But finally I manage to finish it WHOHOOO!**

**Anyway I'll do the disclaimer things **

**Ehm! I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO**

**And now enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

I furrowed my eyebrows at Blake. He went all silent, and made me curious.

"Blake? Are you even listening to what I say?" Percy asked him irritated.

"Huh. Well…maybe" he answered.

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Anyway we will take a ride fromhere,to continue our journey to the Alaska. Anyleads Chelsea?"

I shook my head "Sorry, my mom didn't visit me recently"

Percy frowned "So we got no lead. Okay then that's fine, we can talk to somebody there"

We nodded and started to search for a ride. Nico interrupted "I can shadow traveled you"

"No Nico, we'll you at full strength if anything happened" Piper said.

Nico sighed and nodded. "Whatever, guys. But we need to be carefull, those guys maybe outhere waiting for the right time to hurt Chelsea again"

"Thank you captain Obivious" Blake grumbled.

Nico glared at Blake, but Blake justignored it. Percy stood up, and cleared the dust on his jeans. We followed his example and walked. On the way Nico walked by my side and he hold my hands.

"Just stay with me Chels. I won't let them hurt you anymore" Nico said firmly.

I smiled a bit "Thank you"

Nico nodded, and continued to walk. I glanced at Blake, his face no longer show some happiness. I pulled my hand from Nico, and walked to Blake.

"Is there something wrong Blake?" I asked him.

Blake looked at me and frowned "Nothing. Just thinking that life is never be fair to demigods like us"

I grabbed his hand force himto stop "Look Blake. I'm your friend you can always talk about it to me"

Blake pulled his hand and looked at me his eyes full of hurt that make me flinched. "Friend?" he spatted venomously "What if I want to be more than friend? For the God sake Chels are you blind?"

I blinked my eyes, Blake never angry to me "Sorry" I mutered

"Sorry is not enough to heal my broken heart Chels" he snapped.

"But…"

"Don't say anything. I saw you kissed Nico last night" he said it coldy.

I flinche when he said that, so he knew?

"Just leave me alone Chels. I need some time to heal myself." He said.

I tried to reach his hand but he just pulled his hand. He hated me now, my bestfriend hated me. I shook my head prevented the tears that already appreared in my eyes. I walked and let my hair cover my face, I didn't want to anyone saw me like this.

-Line Break-

We almost reached Alaska, and we decided to stay one night at some motel. Percy said it the best, he afraid if we stayed at tent somebody could kidnap me again. I just rolled my eyes at that statement. After Percy talked to the owner, we got two rooms. The boys will slept in one room, while Piper and I get another room. Before I walked to my room, Nico pulled me.

"Good Night Chels" he said, and gave me oft and short kiss.

I surprised a bit, but I kissed him back. When I heard somebody came, I pushed him and pretended that anything didn't happen between us. I know that's mean, but we knew that we love each other and Nico understood that I still not ready to take the next step.

"Good night Nico" I said, and entered my room.

I closed the door and sighed happily. Piper who noticed it smiled at me, when I saw that smile, I blushed slighty. I cleared my throat, and walked to my bed.

"So, you already chose Nico?" Piper asked.

I sat on my bed and looked at her "Yeah, but I guess Blake doesn't take the news so well"

Piper sighed "His heart is broken you know"

I furrowed my eyebrows "He's my bestfriends, and yeah I admitted that sometimes my heart skip a beat when I saw him. But I love Nico"

Piper tilted her head "As my bestfriends he should be happy for me"

Piper shook her head "He loves you Chelsea. And now his heart is broken, when knew you chose Nico over him"

I rubbed my hand "What should I do?"

"Just let him alone. He'll need some time to heal, but he'll heal. He made a promise to protect you, not just a promise, but he swears it on River Styx name" Piper explained.

I sighed and looked at my foot, I felt guilty because I hurt Blake.

"It's not your fault. Everything is going to be okay" Piper said as if she knew what I'm thinking.

"Thank you Pipes" I said, and laid my back on my bed.

"You're welcome Chels." Piper said, and she closed her eyes.

I stared at the ceilings, after this we're going to enter Alaska. I need to be stronger, so if Viola or Nero caught me I can fight back. I'm just sick being a weak girl when they got me. I closed my eyes, and promise myself I'll be training everyday every morning.

-Dream started-

I looked around but everything is dark, darker then Hunter place. Chill air made me shivered, Tartarus, I thought. But who's called me there? Only powerfull dities who can did this.

"Ah, you already here" somebody said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I'm Ouranos" he said

"Ouranos? You mean Ouranos the primodial gods of sky, the king of primodial gods, and the father of the Titan? " I asked again.

"You right little one." He chuckled.

"So, what do you want from me?"

"I just want to meet my descendant" he said

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped to the ground. This can be? I knew that myt mom born from his...um where the sun don't shine part mixed with the sea foam, and tada my mother born. But how suddenly I got his blood in ou as my vein; I mean…yeah you knew what I mean.

"But how I can get your blood?" I asked again

"I don't know myself. Perhaps the fates know that, but I'm happy to have you as my descendant" Ouranos said.

"And because of that, you can control the sky itself" Ouranos said, and I swore he smiled a bit when he said that.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Zeus territory?" I asked confused.

"I'm the sky Chelsea." He answered.

"So, you mean I can control the sky, and my power even more powerfull than Zeus?"

Ouranos nodded "But, you already have a lot of powers in you, I'm afraid that you must let go one of your power"

"But, how can I do that?"

He laughed "I can help you. Just chose the power that you want to throw away"

I thought about it, Mars power of course I needed it, Poseidon power well, not cool enough but I needed it, Ouranos power of course I want it, if I want to win the battle I needed his power since the gods won't able to help us. My mom power…just charmspeak and beauty. Should I trhew away my moms power?

"Well?" Ouranos asked.

"My mom power" I said

"Are you sure? You won't able to use charmspeak anymore. And maybe you will lose your pretty face and your kaleodospic eyes. But you are still the daughter of Aphrodite." Ouranos said.

"I'm sure. I'm just sick of all this. Because of this face, every enemy suddenly wants to make me sleep with them" I grumbled.

Ouranos laughed hard "Fine" he said, and chanted something with a very old language.

My body began to glow; when my body not glowed anymore I dropped to my knees, and panted hard.

"Wow, It's fell like somebody just fried you" I grumbled.

Ouranos smiled a bit "I'll bless you with my power. And be carefull with my wife"

"Why don't you help us?" I asked

"I can't. My powers are bound to Tartarus, I'm sorry" he said, and sighed.

"But I'll lend you my full strength. Just hold it okay, it maybe a little hurt" he said again and starterd chanted again.

My body began to glow again, and felt like somebody stabbed me millions time. I pursed my lips, tried no to scream or yelled. When Ouranos finished, I fell to the ground on my knees again.

"Now, you can control the sky and everything in it." Ouranos said.

"Even the lightning?" I asked.

"Yes. Now you must go. And remember becarefull of my wife and my children" Ouranos said.

"Thank you" I said.

He smiled, and suddenly a light enveloped me.

-Dream ended-

I opened my eyes, and looked around. When I looked myself on the mirror I gasped. My kaleodospic eyes turn into blue sky, and even clearer then Blake eyes. When I blinked it turns into clear sea blue, Poseidon gene I thought. My hair is not dark chocolate anymore it's even darker almost black and have some red highlight on it.

"Chels is that you?" somebody asked, and turned to shock Piper.

"Yes, it is me" I answered.

"You look different. What happened to you?" Piper asked.

"It's a long story. And it's not the right time to tell you" I said, and got down from my bed.

I walked towards the bathroom, and take a cold shower. I'll bet Nico, Percy and Blake will shock when they saw me in my new form. I turn off the shower and took some black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, light blue sneakers, and I tied up my hairs into pony tails. I walked out from the bathroom, and saw Piper still looked at me surprised.

"Piper, I'll explain everything whem we reach Alaska" I said, and walked out.

I went outside, and looked around. Nobody here perfect, I pulled one of my bracelets the horn one, and it's turned into a katana. It's felt perfect in my hand, I swung it around.

"Want to spar with me?" asked someone.

I turned around and pointed my katana at Percy neck. When I saw Percy gaped at my new weapon and my changed I put down my katana.

"Percy you better closed your mouth before you catch flies" I said.

"What happend to you? You changed a lot Chels" Percy asked me.

"Not now Percy, not now. The gods especially Zeus will kill me if he know about it" I explained.

"Well, um…whatever. You owe me one explanation" he said, and took his riptide and uncapped it.

I readied my katana, and lunged at him. He slashed at me, and I dodged it. I swung my sword and my sword met his sword. I pulled my swords and looked at him, tried to find his weakness spot. I lunged again and swung my sword, he easily dodge it, and tackled me. My face hit the ground first. I cursed, and spites out some dirt. When I'm turned around I found that Percy sword already pointed at my neck.

"Yield" he said.

"Never" I said, and tackled him back.

He fell on the ground but first. He yelped in pain, I stood up and hit his head with my sword hilt.

"Yield" I said back and pointed my sword at his undefended neck.

Percy just smirked, and he doused me with a lot of waters. I gasped, and swung my swords wildly. Sudedenly a huge force hit me and made me fell again. Percy hovered above me and his sword pointed on my neck again.

"You cheated on me" I grumbled

"Well, there's no rule that forbids me use water right" he said.

I left my sword, and kick him on the stomach. Percy yelped, and before he can react I judo flip him, and pulled my other bracelets. I pinned him on the ground, my dagger already on his neck.

"What about now Fish Brain?" I asked.

"And now you're cheating to Brawny Girl" he said and rolled his eyes.

I stood up and offered my hand to him. He accepted it and stood up.

"Not bad Brawny Girl, not bad" he said, and capped his riptide.

I turned my dagger and katana into bracelet form again. I sighed and sat on the ground; I lied down and stare at the sky. I remembered what Ouranos said to me 'I'm the sky', and now the sky has already took a part in me.

"Beautiful day huh?" Percy stated and sat right next to me.

"Yeah you right. And I'll do anything to protect this" I said.

"You have us remember. Wer'e on all of this together" Percy said.

"We better get ready, we need to move now." I said and stood up from the ground.

"Whatever you say Brawny Girl. I'll meet you here 5 minutes" Percy said, and ran towards his room.

I smiled at his attitude, and stare at the sky again. I'll win this war, and made them went to Tartarus once and for all.

**Yups. It's end here**

**I'll make sure that I'll update as soon as possible**

**And don't forget to review it okay...**

**Give your thought what should I do i the next story**

**because I'm kinda run out of fresh idea**

**Okay! Okay!**

**See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12-Welcome to Alaska

**Finally I can finish the next chapter**

**I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update**

**But I'm have a lot of work to do**

**And now may I'm present you the next chapter (cue for dramatic music)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO**

Chapter 12

"What we are going to do now?" Percy asked after we reached Alaska.

I shook my head "Still no lead, I think we should ask around. Maybe someone know about it"

"Gee, what a great suggestion" Blake grumbled.

"Maybe you have another great idea, Mr. Sunny Boy?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I don't know. Just walk around maybe. We have two Big Three kids remember?" Blake suggested.

"And?" I asked him

"Well, their scent can attract monster right?" Blake rubbed the back of his neck "We can catch that monster and intterogate it"

"So, we are going to walk around until a monster attack us" Percy stated.

Blake nodded, and looked uncomfortable. He ran his hand trough his hair, he's very nervous for sure.

"Something wrong Blake?"I asked.

Blake flinched a bit "Um, It's only me or somebody watching at us, since we entered Alaska?"

"Maybe just…" before I can answer a vine sprout up and wanted to strangle me, but I'm a lot faster than that. Before the vine can strangle me, I pulled my bracelets, the boar one and it turned into familiar sword, and I cut the vine. My eyes narrowed at the tree in front of me

"Get out from there Viola" I growled.

Viola revealed herself, and I saw the cut on her eye.

"Hello slut" Viola greeted me.

I growled at her, I gripped my sword and lunged at her. Viola just smiled when she saw me, she pulled out her dagger, and she swung at me. I deflected it with my sword, and tried to disarm her. Sometimes she made some vine grew and tried to attack me with that. I just slahed at the vine, and tried to focus on disarm her. She tried to stab me, but I jumped back and slashed at the vine that tried to trip me. I panted and looked at her. She wipped her sweat on her fore head and looked at me disbelieved.

"How can you grow stronger in a short time?" she asked me.

"Well, my granddad is the god of war" I answered at her.

"But, last time I saw you, you just a weakling, this is impposible" she yelled at me.

I just grinned evily at her, "That's yesterday news"

She cursed me and lunged at me. Easily I dogde her, and managed to trip her. She fell, and hit the ground hard. She screamed in pain, and cursed me at the same time. I kicked her dagger, and pointed my sword at her neck.

"You better give up now, or I'll send your head back to Hunter" I threatened her.

She just huffed, and put her hand in the air. I lowered my sword, but unfortunately she stood quickly puched me hard on the stomach, and grabbed my long hair.

"What are you going to do now slut?" Viola asked, and made some vine grew to take her dagger.

"Don't. This is my battle" I said when I saw Piper, Percy, Nico, and Blake wanted to help me. I gripped the hilt of my sword hard. I grabbed my hair near my neck, and cut it with my sword.

Viola jaw dropped to the ground when she saw me did that. I cut my long hair, and now my waist long hair turned into shoulder length. But, I didin't care about my hair, it'll grow again. I concentrated on my sword and my sword crackle with electricity. I lunged to Viola who still gaped at my action, and slashed at her right arm. She screamed in pain when the sword touched her arm, and she passed out because of the electricity. I panted, and turned my sword back to the bracelet form.

"Chelsea, did you just cut your hair?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah, I just cut my hair" I said, and rolled my eyes.

"But…" Piper tried to argue, but I held up my hand.

"It's nothing Piper. It'll grow back" I said, and walked towards the unconscious Viola.

"We better tie her up, before she can attack again" Percy said.

Nico nodded and started to search for a rope from his backpack.

"Found it" Nico said, and threw the rope to Percy.

Percy caught the rope, and tied Viola up.

"What are we going to do now?" Blake asked.

I grinned evily "Interogate her" I turned to Percy "Hey, Percy could you douse her with cold water?"

Percy looked at me strangely "Fine" he said and doused Viola with a gallon of cold water

Viola gasped, and she lookedaround wildly. When she saw us, she growled and tried to attack us. When she knew that she's tied up she started to curse us.

"How dare you" She growled.

I rolled my eyes "Where's Hunter?"

She smirked "Like I'll tell you"

I pulled out my bracelets again, the dove one. When it turns into daggers, I pointed it into Viola neck.

"Just answer me" I growled at her.

She looked at me right into my eyes "And if I say no?"

I cut her cheek, she screame in pain and started to curse me "How dare you hurt me slut"

"Listen to me. If you don't answer me I'm going to kill you" I threatened her.

She laughed "Try me"

I looked at Piper, and she understood it. Piper walked towards Viola and smiled sweetly to her.

"Where's Hunter?" Piper asked with her charmspeak (I already lost it remember when Ouranos visited me)

Viola looked hestitated a bit "He's at the wainwright"

"What did he plan to do with Olympus?" Piper asked again.

Viola thought about it "He's going to destroy Olympus, and build a new era"

"Who helped him?" Piper asked again.

"Gaea, Kronos, the Giants and the other Titans help him. Kronos already take over Hunter bodies, but Hunter able to keep him on bay" Viola said.

"Good. Now just forget about all of this, go back to Hunter. Tell him that you never meet us in here" Piper said.

Viola nodded her head, and started to walk away.

"Now what are we going to do?" Piper asked

"Simple. We head to Wainwright" I said.

"Are you nuts?" Blake said "That's suicide Chels. Remember we in Alaska, God can't help us"

"We just have to lure them to Canada, and destroy them there" I said.

"That's not that easy Chels" Blake said, and folded his arms on his chest.

"So, what do you suggest Sunny Boy?" I asked him irritated.

Blake looked at me, and he sighed "I don't know Chels"

I growled at him "Thet don't interrupt me"

"I not interrupt you Chels" He snapped at me "I'm just make sure that you'll alive after this"

"Oh, really" I mocked him "Then give me your idea that can make me still alive when this is over"

Blake glared dagger at me, I huffed at glared back at him.

"You don't have any idea don't you" I said with a low and cold voice "You're just as dumb as your father"

"Don't you dare said that to my Dad" he yelled at me.

"Guys, that's enough!" Percy shouted and stood between me and Blake.

"Percy…" I tried to push him.

"Chelsea, I said enough! I know you stress out because this mission likes a suicide mission." Percy said. "But you don't have to blame everybody like that"

"I'm not blaming everybody" I snapped at Percy "I'm just trying to find a way to finish this stupid mission"

"Then let's we talk about it with cold head" Percy snapped back at me.

I pursed my lips, I wanted to argue but Nico held my hands. He squeezed my hand tried to calm me down. Blake eye became darken when he saw it. He just huffed and looked at the tree beside him.

"Chels, just calm down a bit okay. I know its sound impossible, but we can do this Chels" Nico said.

I looked at him, and smiled slightly "Thank you"

Percy looked at us, and mouthed thak you to Nico. Nico just smiled at him, and nodded his head. Percy turned to me.

"Now, Brawny Girl you still owe an explanation to me" Percy said.

Nico, Piper and Blake looked at me curious. I cleared my throat and started to explain everything, and when I'm finished I saw everybody jaw dropped.

"Guys, you better closed your mouth. It's a bit scary you know, see you gapping like that" I said.

"You have Ouranos blood in your vein?!" Piper shrieked.

I just nodded. Percy looked at me in awe "Are that means that you're stronger that Zeus?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Fish Brain. Since I'm part of the sky now or I would say I'm the sky"

"Zeus will kill you if he knows about this" Nico said worriedly at me.

"Aw, thank you for your concern. But he can't kill me, Ouranos already blessed me" I said.

"Huh?" Percy confused.

"Oh, you're such a Fish Brain. It's mean the sky are my domain, and I can control the sky too you know. I'm the sky, he can't kill me with the power of my domain Percy" I explained to him.

"I see" Percy nodded.

"You see, I'm a lot stronger now, since I get the blessing from Primodial God. And that's why Hunter wants me or I should say Kronos wants me. He wants my power, if I give birth to his child. Than his child going to be extremely powerfull" I said again.

"But, why your appearance changes too?" Blake asked me.

"Well, when Ouranos wanted to give me his blessing, he explained to me that I must remove one of my powers. And I choose Aphrodite, that's why my appearance changes. I'm still daughther of Aphrodite though" I answered.

"Why you choose Aphrodite?" Nico asked

I sighed "I hate the fact that every enemy that sees me wants to sleep with me or rape me. I just hate it"

Nico nodded "Even you lost the Aphrodite aspects, for me you're still beautiful"

I blushed madly at Nico statement. He just chuckled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. Piper squealed at this, while Percy just smiled slightly. Blake frowned, and looked away.

"Thank you Nico" I said and rested my head at his chest.

"Hey, you love birds. Sorry to ruin the romantic moments, we have to get going remember?" Percy said, and Piper smacked him.

"Yeah, we still have to find a way to go to Wainwright" Blake said.

"And we still have to find where Hunter hiding place" Percy added.

"We can find some public transportation to Wainwright. What about bus?" Piper suggested

"That's fine with me" I said, and looked up to Nico "What about you?"

"If you said yes, that I will say yes too" Nico said.

Percy and Blake just nodded.

"So, is there any Bus station around here?' I asked them.

Percy tilted his head "We can ask around"

"Okay then. Let's get going" I said "I just to get over it quickly, and go home"

**And done...**

**hurrahh! **

**Like it, love it or maybe hate it?**

**Just review it okay...**

**And I'll update as soon as I can okay**

**See you on the next chapter**


	13. Author Note

**I really screw up this story and I decide to rewrite it**

**I'm so sorry because this story getting out of my hand **

**And I accept any recommendation from you for this story**

**Again I'm so sorry about it okay**

**I hope you wouldn't angry and kill me**

**Forgive me kay?**


End file.
